Un flechazo al corazón
by NaomiSoto
Summary: A pesar de los diversos universos alternos en que los coloque… ellos siempre se enamoraran al mirarse a los ojos por primera vez… "Un flechazo al corazón es lo único que necesito para hacer mi obra maestra" ... Tetsuhiro Morinaga.
1. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron

**_Holaaaaaaaaaa!_**

 ** _Esta historia tendría que haber salido a la luz hace años, originalmente es una solicitud especial de una amiga que la verdad es una increíble Dibujante no se me ha olvidado Natsylove…_**

 ** _Esto es un…_**

 ** _Universo Alterno ajeno a la historia original del manga de "Koi Suru Boukun" creado por Sensei Hinako Takanaga_**

 ** _¡Un abrazo fuerte desde el caluroso y bello puerto de Veracruz!_**

 ** _Agradezco también a Neko Pink por ayudarme a encontrar un nuevo nombre pues su original ya fue ocupado por otra Autora y pues no quiero causar confusión… gracias Neko o más bien gracias a tú linda y hermosa mami si supiera que le dio el nombre a un fic tierno y pervertido XD me mataría XD_**

 ** _En fin me largaré a terminar de escribir el regalo de mi amado bebe mientras les dejo este nuevo lanzamiento que esperaba hacer y compartir con ustedes…_**

 ** _A leer…_**

 ** _Nota reflexiva mía: A pesar de los diversos universos alternos en que los coloque… ellos siempre se enamoraran al mirarse a los ojos por primera vez…_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron._**

 ** _-"Disculpe…_** **_disculpe si quiere puede usar la mía…"-_** _esa fue la primera vez que escuchó su voz y al levantar su rostro por unos segundos que parecieron eternos pudo ver por primera vez su hermosa sonrisa aunque de cortesía pero era solo para él y en ese momento se perdió en ese par de hermosos ojos color esmeralda…_

 ** _-¡Eh!... ah…_** **_sí-_** _esa fue su estúpida respuesta hace unos segundos como resultado de los nervios que se apoderaron de todo su ser y que inundaron su cara de un bello color carmín_ **_-"como pude ser tan idiota"-_** _se recriminaba mentalmente viéndolo salir rápidamente de aquel lugar **-"Demonios Souichi**_ **_oportunidades como estas solo existen una sola vez en la vida" -_** _se reprendía así mismo_ _por el hecho de haberla perdido en ese momento **-¡Ah! ¡La pluma!-** exclamó mirando su mano con sus ojos brillantes **-"Genial esta es mi oportunidad, hasta mañana… Morinaga-san"-** exclamó en pensamientos guardando recelosamente aquel artículo olvidado en el bolsillo de su uniforme._

Por las transitadas calles de la ciudad de Tokio, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello un joven de aproximadamente 25 años, 1.78 de altura y cabello largo, se abría paso sin ninguna reserva entre el mar de gente que abarrotaba el centro de la ciudad, llevaba un maletín de color café claro con correa larga que traía colgado a su delgado cuerpo **-¡Demonios voy llegar tarde… maldición!-** se decía mientras observaba el reloj colocado en su muñeca y entraba casi atravesando la puerta trasera de un gran edificio con acabados coloniales cuyo atractivo principal era sus grandes jardines y hermosos ventanales que eran decorados finamente con unas elegantes cortinas en color vino ajustadas sutilmente con unos cordones dorados, la entrada principal de aquel lugar era una hermosa puerta de madera automática, con vidrios templados biselados cuyo logotipo grabado indicaba ser un prestigioso Restaurant Café.

Llego enfrente de aquel reloj checador deslizando audazmente su tarjeta de asistencia y viendo con gran satisfacción que marcaba exactamente las 4:30 pm, treinta minutos antes de las 5 pm horario en el cual comenzaban sus labores diarias como capitán de meseros de aquel lujoso lugar **-"lo conseguí… puntualidad ante todo Souichi"-** pensaba orgulloso de su cualidad inquebrantable que siempre había tenido desde niño por supuesto inculcado por sus padres. Se adentraba al área de servicio en donde ubicado enfrente a su locker se disponía a guardar sus pertenencias y a colocarse su uniforme, el cual consistía en un pantalón en color negro una camisa de manga larga color blanco, un chaleco a botones en color negro con unas bolsas simuladas enfrente, una corbata de color negro ajustada elegantemente en su cuello y su delantal de cintura en color negro que llegaba más abajo de sus rodillas en el cual de lado derecho a la altura de su cadera tenia bordado con letras blancas el nombre de aquel lugar "Restaurant & Cafetería Royal".

Mientras ajustaba su gafete de identificación arreglo su hermoso cabello el cual era muy largo sin embargo se las ingeniaba para amarrarlo de forma en que le quedaba una hermosa coleta baja usando un cordón en color negro que combinaba con su uniforme, el gerente de la cafetería al principio le solicito cortarlo orden que Souichi temía tener que cumplir para poder seguir trabajando en aquel lugar; sin embargo el gerente jamás había vuelto a solicitar aquello ya que su cabello largo junto con su cuerpo delgado y su apariencia atractiva le daba un porte inigualable, además de ser uno de los meseros más solicitados por los comensales, siempre eficiente, amable y eficaz en su servicio al cliente.

 **-Muy bien comencemos… tal vez esta noche yo pueda volverlo a ver-** susurró para él mismo saliendo del área de servicio listo para adentrase a su área de trabajo en ese momento observó de reojo como algunos empleados que al igual que él entraban en ese horario comenzaban a llegar corriendo **-"¡Es muy tarde!... como pueden ser estas personas tan informales"-** pensaba molesto al verlos peleándose por checar su entrada con los demás y comenzándose a preparar de manera rápida pero con mucho entusiasmo para la agradable tarde de trabajo **-Buenos Tardes Tatsumi-san-** inmediatamente saludaban con educación portando su distintivo uniforme, al igual que él tomaban sus libretas, plumas, servilletas, las cartas y su charola correspondientes algunos corrían al área de cocina en donde encendían rápidamente las cafeteras, los hornos, etc. para iniciar su jornada de trabajo, otros al área de jardinería en donde había dispuestas las mesas para aquellos que deseaban fumar con tranquilidad.

Listo para iniciar sus actividades cerro sus ojos y se concentró respirando con tranquilidad era una costumbre que él había adoptado durante todo este tiempo en donde tenía que tratar con todo tipo de personas sin embargo algo lo saco abruptamente se su relajamiento **-¡BUENAS TARDES MI QUERIDO SOUICHI-KUN!-** a sus oídos llegaba el característico grito que tenía como saludo su mano derecha y gran amigo un joven risueño de ojos claros y cabello corto color rubio quien entraba como un torbellino en aquel lugar, alistándose y en segundos se encontraba al lado de él con su característica sonrisa burlona y guiñándole un ojo listo para entrar juntos.

Inmediatamente algunos jóvenes empleados se pusieron de espaldas, se taparon los oídos, otros simplemente atravesaron la puerta para comenzar sus actividades ya que sabrían lo que a continuación vendría **-¡ISOGAI TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ENTRES GRITANDO DE ESA MANERA!-**

Un grito retumbo en aquella pequeña extensión causando los nervios en todo el lugar, pues todo el mundo sabía que aquel atractivo joven era uno de los empleados más ejemplares de ese lugar sin embargo tenía una reputación de tirano y pésimo carácter, conocían realmente lo difícil que era tratarlo, estaban sorprendidos como es que Isogai-san el segundo mejor empleado podía llegar a ser su mejor amigo e incluso hablarle de esa manera ya que sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas, sin embargo aquella personalidad era un escudo que el joven Tatsumi utilizaba para defenderse del mundo entero, Isogai conoció su historia una noche de copas hace años atrás y desde ese momento se convirtió en su mejor amigo y confidente pues conocía realmente a la persona que en verdad era; sin embargo aquellas faltas de respeto en el lugar de trabajo le salían bastantes caras y sus miles de actas administrativas le indicaban a los empleados que con el jefe Tatsumi Souichi Capitán de Meseros nadie debía meterse o al menos mantenerse al margen.

 **-No te enojes así… jajajaja Pero que carácter… sí sigues arrugando tu entrecejo de esa manera te comenzarán a salir arrugas-** le decía Isogai en un tono burlón mientras se colgaba en su hombro presionándole con su dedo índice la frente juguetonamente **-Ya déjate de tonterías bastardo… arreglaré asuntos contigo al terminar nuestro turno por el momento ¡A TRABAJAR! -** ordenó mirando su reloj que marcaba exactamente las 4:55 pm. empujo aquellas puertas abatibles y junto al risueño de Isogai los demás empleados tomaron sus respectivas posiciones en medio del gran salón, todos miraban atentamente a Souichi quien se colocó enfrente de ellos con una carpeta de cuero en color negro entre sus manos la cual abrió y comenzó a leer rápidamente, expresaba oraciones largas y cortas, horas con sus respectivos minutos, nombre de personas y de negocios comerciales, números de mesas, tipos de café, tipos de licor, snacks, postres, alimentos, cada palabra volaba al aire que cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado no entendería nada de nada, sin embargo para cada chico enfrente de él aquellas instrucciones eran suficientes, cada uno sabía que oración le correspondía a cada uno, pues después de trabajar con él un tiempo se acostumbraban a su exigente ritmo y método de organización.

Minutos después de dar a cada uno las diferentes reservaciones y órdenes especiales que tendrían en aquella tarde, se dispuso a supervisar que las diferentes áreas se encontraran en perfectas condiciones, para minutos después hacer que aquel negocio abriera sus puertas para inmediatamente comenzar a llenarse de clientes e iniciar una agradable jornada de trabajo.

Aquel lugar era tan agradable y ameno la música ambiental se escuchaba perfecta, ya que armonizaba con la iluminación y los clientes que se encontraban conversando en aquel lugar, las pequeñas mesas de caoba y aquellas sillas forradas en terciopelo le daban al lugar un aspecto formal y encantador, como todas las tardes aquel lugar se llenaba de gente de alta clase social que se reunían para degustar una excelente taza de café, disfrutar de una agradable lectura, organizar reuniones, tener citas, cerrar contratos de negocios, Souichi Tatsumi tenía un par de años trabajando en ese lugar razón por la cual servía con elegancia y distinción el café en aquella fina cerámica en la mesa de uno de sus más selectos clientes.

 **-Muy Buenas Noches Akamura-san, permítame comentarle que el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo pastel de chocolate… ¿Le gustaría probarlo? -** con una sonrisa enigmática Souichi ofrecía lo nuevo del menú a una hermosa mujer quien era una diseñadora reconocida en aquella ciudad **-¡En serio! Por supuesto, quiero probarlo enseguida-** respondía emocionada y aceptaba encantada la sugerencia ofrecida por aquel apuesto joven; aquella mujer tenía varias sucursales de ropa para caballero y cada que vez que tenía la oportunidad le pedía a Souichi ser parte de sus modelos pues en verdad era un chico bastante atractivo a sus ojos, sin embargo Souichi siempre de manera cordial declinaba su oferta **-Permítame un momento enseguida se lo traerán-** respondía con educación y una sonrisa cordial.

Después de dar las instrucciones a una joven para terminar de atender a la risueña diseñadora y otros clientes a quienes les había tomado sus órdenes de manera rápida y profesional, se dirigió a las otras áreas en donde observaba que todos clientes que llegaban fueron atendidos inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que él tomaba las ordenes por cortesía mientras amablemente los visitaba en su respectiva mesa.

Sin embargo para Souichi existía un área en todo aquel Restaurant que le encantaba supervisar y era el área en donde se encontraban todas aquellas personas que venían a disfrutar de una apacible lectura mientras degustaban tazas y tazas de café, observaba como los demás meseros atendían con cortesía a los clientes y casi de memoria se sabían el tipo de café que a cada cliente solicitaba día con día.

 **-Buenas Noches Yamamoto-san ¿Desea que le sirva otra taza de café? -** Souichi llamo a un joven que se había perdido totalmente en aquel mundo de letras, que el grueso libro que tenía en manos le regalaba **-¿Eh? Sí por favor… no me había dado cuenta que ya me había terminado mi café-** aquel joven respondió sorprendido mientras trataba de dar un sorbo a la taza vacía que había tomado aún inmerso en su lectura **-Debe de ser un libro muy interesante ¿Acaso ya termino el anterior?-** le comentaba mientras servía sutilmente aquella taza de humeante café **-El anterior fue una delicia, este es uno nuevo… me sorprende mucho este autor tiene una forma de escribir tan increíble que desde el momento que empiezas las primeras páginas te atrapa en la trama y no te deja ir hasta que concluyes la última-** explicaba emocionado aquel hombre joven mientras tomaba un sorbo y miraba a los ojos a Souichi quien le encantaba leer igual que a estas personas, por eso amaba tanto esa área podía grabar de manera fotográfica los títulos y los autores de los libros que sus clientes traían a la cafetería **-¿Y dígame como se llamaba ese autor?-** preguntaba de manera interesada aunque él conocía muy bien el nombre de aquella persona **-El nombre del autor es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, debería leer alguna de sus obras Tatsumi-san son realmente increíbles-** le respondía con un brillo en sus ojos **-"Lo sé muy bien sus libros son realmente hermosos"-** pensaba devolviéndole la sonrisa **-Lo haré, con su permiso lo dejaré disfrutando de su lectura-** Souichi se retiró de manera amable mientras se dirigía a una barra en donde solicitaba que llenaran varias jarras de café.

De repente Isogai se acerba a su lado y de manera sobreactuada le daba la noticia que tanto deseo escuchar aquella tranquila noche **-¡Souichi-kun mira mi hermoso ángel por fin ha descendido esta noche en el salón!-** exponía de forma radiante mientras se dirigía a atender a sus ya muy bien conocidos clientes, quienes habían entrado al restaurant haciendo que Souichi volteara de repente a ver aquel hermoso joven de esbelto cuerpo, tez apiñonada, cabello negro azulado y ojos verdes, que venía vestido de manera formal un traje en color gris con una camisa blanca y una corbata en color vino, se adentraba al salón en compañía de otro chico de cabello castaño, ojos grises, un poco más bajo de estatura, que igual que el venia vestido de una manera formal con un traje en color negro y una camisa blanca sin corbata; ambos eran atendidos por Isogai quien los dirigía a la mesa que siempre solicitaban cerca de un gran ventanal en donde se podían admirar los jardines.

Souichi adentro su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y palpo aquella pluma que hace unas semanas aquel joven le había prestado tan amablemente **-"¡Morinaga-san!"-** expresó en su mente al ver aquel hombre de radiante sonrisa conversar amenamente con su asistente quien abrió una gran agenda y le indicaba de manera seria probablemente sus futuros compromisos, sin embargo aquel joven se aflojaba su corbata un poco y se sentaba de manera cómoda en aquella silla sonriendo admirando la belleza de aquellos jardines.

El joven Tetsuhiro Morinaga era un joven autor de novelas descubierto hace aproximadamente cinco años por el agente literario Masaki Junya quien trabajaba para uno de los más reconocidos grupos editoriales que existen en Nagoya.

Mientras buscaba nuevos talentos para lanzar algo novedoso al mercado literario, Hiroto Daisuke un nuevo joven asistente que había iniciado a trabajar con él, le entregó uno de los tantos manuscritos que les llegaban de parte de autores anónimos que buscaban tener una oportunidad de dar a conocer sus obras al mundo.

Masaki quedo completamente maravillado al leer aquella historia, cada palabra, cada frase, cada pedazo en la trama era una exquisitez sin lugar a duda, ese autor desconocido sabia como expresar las emociones de manera sublime, no espero más lo contacto de manera inmediata quería conocer a la persona que podía crear tan hermosa historia. Sin embargo cuando lo conoció no solo quedo impactado por lo joven que era, si no por su gran belleza física que poseía aquel chico de 18 años que terminaba apenas la educación media superior.

Se llevó a cabo la firma del contrato de manera inmediata, procedió a llenar todos formularios correspondientes pues al ser un menor de edad necesitaría un tutor que lo apoyara hasta que el cumpliera su mayoría de edad, razón por la que él tomo ese puesto, no dejaría que un autor de ese nivel se le fuera de las manos. El tiempo paso y como era de esperarse los libros de aquel joven se dieron a conocer colocándolo en las primeras posiciones, a pesar de ser muy joven podía crear obras de calidad que dejaban maravillados a más de un lector.

Souichi conocía de memoria sus libros en realidad eran obras pequeñas pero con un contenido bastante bueno, eran novelas que le transmitían un sinfín de emociones, al leer aquellas obras una y otra vez el chico de cabello largo se permitían escapar de su mundo, de su realidad que estaba llena de preocupaciones y problemas, amaba imaginarse el protagonista de todas ellas y de esa manera él era feliz, ese autor le gustaba, le gustaba mucho… en pocas palabras está enamorado de su forma de escribir por lo menos hasta ese momento.

 **-¿Disculpe joven necesita una charolita?-** le preguntaba en son de broma su amigo Isogai detrás de él por lo cual Souichi dio un respingo del susto **-¡Idiota!-** susurró molesto **-Es que cada vez que ese joven viene a la cafetería te quedas con la boca abierta y la baba se te resbala jajajaja-** se burlaba el rubio mientras Souichi lo miraba con los ojos más asesinos que solía hacer **-¡Ya cállate déjame en paz!-** le contestaba exasperado porque aún no llenaban las jarra de café que había solicitado **-Vamos Souichi no te enojes… te entiendo perfectamente es un chico cautivador, realmente sexy, amable, tiene una encantadora sonrisa… es lógico que te haya flechado desde hace tiempo-** le comentaba mientras preparaba su charola con la orden de aquella mesa a la cual ambos estaban mirando **-¡Eh! ¡Que estupideces estas diciendo!-** susurró bajito volteándose rápidamente de frente a la barra y de espaldas a los comensales.

 **-¡Oh ya veo! ¿Entonces me equivoque?-** le cuestionó su amigo observándolo de manera inquisitiva, sus ojos claros se afilaban lentamente apreciando el rostro de su gran amigo, quien tenía una mirada inmune a dejarle leer expresión alguna **-Por supuesto que estas en un error, ese chico no me interesa en lo más mínimo-** Souichi le respondía más tranquilo mientras observaba por inercia a aquel joven a través del espejo detrás de esa gran barra **-¡Mmmm!-** Isogai dejó escapar ese sonido apenas perceptible de sus labios acción que hizo que Souichi lo mirara directamente **-¡Entiendo!-** expresó el de cabellos cortos como resultado de su análisis, él sabía muy bien lo necio y reservado que era el pelilargo en cuestiones de sentimientos, pero tantos años de amistad eran suficientes para saber que mentía y tenía la seguridad de desenmascararlo con unas simples frases que saldrían de sus labios en segundos mientras tomaba su charola y comenzaba a caminar con dirección a aquella mesa **-Bueno Souichi si es así, no deberá haber ningún problemas si yo… "yo voy tras él"… ¿Verdad?-** le cuestionó con una sonrisa pícara y un giño en su ojo derecho, dejándolo completamente sorprendido, sus orbes doradas temblaron tras escuchar aquel insano comentario de su amigo.

 **-¡Rubio idiota!-** expresó con una sonrisa de lado mientras recordaba cómo le había conocido.

 ** _Hace 5 años atrás…_**

Pasaba por una de las más crueles decepciones amorosas que le había tocado experimentar a lo largo de su vida, en cuestiones del corazón jamás había tenido suerte, si no era rechazado desde el principio cuando trataba de cortejar a alguien, lo abandonaban en el transcurso, o simplemente lo dejaban por otro, pero jamás lo habían utilizado como lo habían hecho la persona que hace dos meses aún era su amante, aquel despreciable ser que no se merecía ser nombrado de nuevo, lo había utilizado durante tres años, haciéndole creer que por fin había hallado el tan añorado amor que él tanto soñaba, su mundo se vino abajo cuando por fin después de tantas sospechas, descubrió que sólo lo necesitaban por su posición y abundancia económica.

Su corazón se quebró en miles de pedazos al encontrar a un amado chico disfrutando de una apasionada noche con su real amante en su propio departamento, aquellos inhumanos jóvenes habían estado jugando sucio con él desde el comienzo, sacándole todo el dinero y beneficios que pudieron, engañándolo y burlándose a sus espaldas, hasta que Isogai un día se había armado de valor en contratar a un investigador para seguir a su amante quien había comenzado a mostrar cambios drásticos en su relación, meses atrás.

El plan de aquellos chicos fue que uno de ellos se acercará al joven rubio ayudándose de su tan envidiable atractivo, envolverlo en sus redes y sacar todo el provecho que pudieran de aquel hombre de negocios, para así poco a poco ellos disfrutar de TODO lo que el joven Isogai poseía a sus espaldas, al principio fue tan fácil, pero al pasar el tiempo aquel a quien le tocaba la misión de satisfacerlo como la relación lo implicaba, comenzó a mostrar cierta apatía que no pasó desapercibida por aquel rubio enamorado.

El golpe de dolor había sido tan brutal que después de correr a golpes a esos dos sinvergüenzas lejos de su vida, se dedicó a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol durante meses, visitando todos los bares de aquella zona, su deseo de olvidar su dolor lo convirtió en un hombre totalmente diferente, estaba deprimido, enojado, lleno de rencor, se volvió frio, se condenó a sí mismo a jamás volver a sentir amor por alguien, ese sentimientos no sólo estorbaba, si no que había experimentado que no existía, porque volver a preocuparse por eso, era mejor llevar una vida placentera y tranquila de ahora en adelante **-HEY! CANTI… RO ¡HIP! DAME O… TA BOTE… LLA ¡HIP! PE… ROO QUE SE… A ¡HIP! MA FUE… TE ¡HIP!-** estaba totalmente ebrio, apenas y pronunciaba aquellas palabras entre patéticos gritos dentro de aquel bar cuya música resonaba excesivamente fuerte y las luces deslumbraban sus ojos claros dejándolo por momentos ciego, derrochaba el dinero que jamás había sido un problema puesto que su abuelo le había heredado una gran fortuna, además que después de concluir sus estudios comenzó a laborar y ganaba bastante bien; así que pagar por servicios extravagantes esos meses no era ningún problema, había comprado a varios sexys chicos con los que desahogo su frustración, a aquellos jóvenes sólo les interesaba lo bien que este apuesto hombre pagaba y el sólo quería diversión, compañía y porque no, darse el lujo de disfrutar el sexo.

Toda su vida había seguido reglas, cumplido objetivos, había construido un plan de vida, había actuado con buenos principios y educación, tratando de ser un hombre si no perfecto, lo suficientemente bueno para ser reconocido, sin embargo aquella tracción lo había transformado en alguien tan deplorable. En menos de dos meses tuvo tantas aventuras que no se comparaban con sus años de formales relaciones. Ahora él era quien insistía en salir con alguien, si lo rechazaban lo intentaba hasta conseguirlo y después de un tiempo era el quien destruía corazones o simplemente concluía el trato de sólo una noche.

Su vida nocturna comenzó a afectar su vida profesional, causándole de vez en cuando reprimendas por parte de sus superiores quienes lo consideraban un excelente trabajador sin embargo desconocían la situación por la cual atravesaba y que afectaba su rendimiento laboral.

 **-¡OYE! YA LARGATE DE AQUÍ-** Le decía un sujeto que veía de mala manera, como el rubio acaparaba a los mejores chicos de aquel bar para su disfrute personal. Isogai no se inmutaba ante aquel reclamo, ni se sorprendía de aquel hombre que sobrepasaba su altura y complexión, sólo se reía burlonamente bajo los efectos del alcohol, mostrando su desdén hacía aquel tipo quien lo tomo furiosamente del cuello e intento golpear, sin embargo Isogai tenía algunas cualidades útiles para momentos como esos, una de ellas era su gran habilidad para hacer movimientos de defensa personal, y la otra era que pese a su apariencia de un hombre delgado, poseía una gran fuerza, lo suficiente para ganar un encuentro con aquel gorila quien se encontraba furioso por no lograr acertar ningún golpe aquel burlesco rubio.

Debido a los grandes problemas que se generaban en esos centros nocturnos Isogai se estaba generando el odio de algunos tipos quienes ya los habían identificado y buscaban la manera de librarse de él.

Esa misma noche mientras se suscitaba otra pelea más en aquel bar bastante concurrido, aquel gorila que habían intentado golpear al joven Isogai caían al piso sin compasión en repetidas ocasiones sin embargo aquel tipo no estaba sólo, uno de sus acompañantes había ido a buscar ayuda y regresaría con más de diez que tenían expresiones tan malvadas que cualquiera quisiera no estar frente a ellos, Isogai rio un poco diciendo **-¡hooo! Así que… ¡hip! quieren jugar sucio ¡hip! je je ¡hip! no importa vengan todos los que quieran ¡hip!-.**

Sin embargo a pesar de la resistencia y el valor de Isogai, más de diez no sería una pelea justa **-¡DESGRACIADO INFELIZ NO VAS A SALIR VIVO DE ESTE LUGAR**!- gritaba uno de los hombres fúricos que atacaban a Isogai sin tregua, el rubio resistía los golpes sin embargo otro más lo atacaba cobardemente por la espalda golpeándole en la cabeza con una botella, provocándole que perdiera el equilibrio y haciéndole llegar a la barra entre tropezones chocando con la espalda de una persona quien se encontraba tomando un par de cervezas tranquilamente.

 **-¡Hip! Lo siento mucho ¡Hip!-** el rubio sobaba su cabeza mientras se reía nerviosamente **-Estos tipos ¡Hip! No juegan limpio ¡Hip!-** le decía mirándolo por primera vez y admirando un par de ojos dorados brillantemente fulminantes **-¡Que hermosos!-** expresó anonadado al ver aquel chico de cabellos largo, volvió a reír cínicamente recargándose en la barra aún más mareado.

 **-¡Oí! Parce que esos malditos te abrieron la cabeza-** le comentaba observando una hemorragia humedecer su cabello **-¡Rubio idiota! Sólo a ti se te ocurre enfrentarte sólo contra todos ellos-** le decía con una sonrisa de lado admirando a un tipo que se aproximaba a ellos **-je je je si la verdad es que soy un idiota, creo que me darán una paliza… dame 5 minutos ahora termino con ellos-** le dijo Isogai mientras cerraba los ojos.

 **-¡Rubio Idiota!-** expresaba terminando su cerveza y poniéndose de pie.

 **-¡Ni se te ocurra infeliz!-** expresó Souichi con voz amenazante y con su ceño fuertemente fruncido dejando al tipo que se detuvo en el acto temblando por ver esa expresión asesina **-Creo que mi amigo tomará un descanso, mientras tanto nosotros podemos jugar un rato, desde hace tiempo he buscado con quien descargar TODO mi estrés-** lo expresaba tranquilamente mientras se tronaba los nudillos de los dedos fuertemente.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Mi nuevo protagonista

**_Hola hermosa(o)s lectores_**

 ** _Naomi regresa en medio de una semana llena de trabajo ya que su jefa se fue a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones y pues me encargo el changarro por un poco más de una semana, así que esta loquilla escritora tomo los pocos respiros que le dan para crear el capítulo 2._**

 ** _Lo sé o(ToT)o soy tan lenta que no sé si aún me recuerden pero en fin XD yo siempre les escribo con cariño, pasión, romance y por qué no un poco de comedia XD_**

 ** _El día de ayer leí por el face que mi amiga Erika Hikaru cumplía años, y me dije vamos a obsequiarle algo, como su servidora no sabe dibujar, ni colorear, ni hacer videos, ni editar así así una buena y zukulenta imagen XD (reprobó la materia de manualidades XD) me dije "oye Naomi sabes escribir" así que le metí velocidad el día de ayer y termine este capítulo con mucho cariño._**

 ** _***Así que este capítulo está dedicado de manera especial a mi amiga Erika Hikaru FELIZ CUMPLEÑAOS! Además ella es una grandiosa escritora también que hace que esta osita llore en los camiones, pero también la hace suspirar y reír como foca y sonrojarse como tomatito provocando que todos se le queden viendo raro XD Erika te mando un fuerte abrazo desde el cálido puerto de Veracruz, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGA!***_**

 ** _Y bueno también dedicado como siempre a mis amada(o)s lectores a quienes le solicito me tengan mucha paciencia, estoy trabajando en verdad! Avanzo muy poco, pero avanzo así que esperen noticias mías._**

 ** _Disfruten, comenten, déjenme sus opiniones y sugerencias las cuales respeto de todo corazón disfruten su mañana, tarde o noche con esta comedia romántica que me invente un día de estos XD_**

 ** _Ahora sí cierro mi boca y los dejo tranquilos con su lectura, los quiero, cuídense mucho, abríguense donde haga frio, lleven sombrilla donde el sol queme con el infierno (Veracruz es uno de esos lugares XD Naomi ama las sombrillas) les deseo las mejores de las vibras en todo lo que hagan y bueno ahora si me voy bye bye_**

 ** _A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _-¡Ni se te ocurra infeliz!-_** _expresó Souichi con voz amenazante y con su ceño fuertemente fruncido dejando al tipo que se detuvo en el acto temblando por ver esa expresión asesina **-Creo que mi amigo tomará un descanso, mientras tanto nosotros podemos jugar un rato, desde hace tiempo he buscado con quien descargar TODO mi estrés-** lo expresaba tranquilamente mientras se tronaba los nudillos de los dedos fuertemente._

 ** _Capítulo 2. Mi nuevo protagonista._**

Aquel robusto hombre del bar quien había recibido una paliza de parte del joven Isogai no se imaginaba que aquel chico de complexión esbelta, cabello largo y anteojos le daría a sus amigos la paliza de su vida, miraba las acciones del pelilargo desde el suelo sentado con la boca completamente abierta **-¡No puede ser!-** expresaba comenzando a temblar admirando como uno a uno iban cayendo a su lado completamente noqueados **-¡Quien eres tú!-** decía en un hilo de voz admirando los golpes certeros a puño cerrado que el pelilargo realiza en el estómago, costillas, mandíbula de sus acompañantes y amigos.

Una última y majestuosa patada de Souichi daba por finalizado aquel injusto encuentro entre él y esos hombres que en su mayoría resultaron ser muy débiles a su parecer **-¡Maaa! Que aburrido ni siquiera sirvieron para el calentamiento-** expresaba Souichi ajustándose sus lentes, arreglándose el cabello nuevamente en una ajustada coleta baja y por ultimo cruzándose de brazos mirando con ojos afilados a aquel gorila en el suelo.

 **-¿Tú no piensas venir?-** le decía con voz grave poniéndose nuevamente en posición de guardia y moviendo su mano haciéndole una señal para que fuera a pelear con él, provocando los suspiros de más de uno de los chicos y también chicas que habían ido a levantar a los noqueados.

 **-¡CLARO QUE NO! ADEMAS LA PELEA NO ERA CONTIGO MAL NACIDO-** reunió todo su valor para gritar aquella sandez, ¿Quién en su sano juicio, le gritaría a un hombre cabreado? **-¡Hooooo! Ya veo-** Souichi se acercó amenazante a aquel idiota quien retrocedió ligeramente en el suelo **-¡No te acerques! ¡AAAAHG!-** expresó sintiendo un fuerte tirón en su camiseta ajustada que lo elevo unos centímetros del suelo **-Escúchame infeliz, intervine porque diez contra uno es una pelea injusta, eso no es pelear limpio, además como no pudiste vencerlo, te beneficiaste de la ayuda de tus amiguitos ¿verdad? Y cobardemente uno de ellos atacó por la espalda-** decía Souichi apretando los dientes en furia en cada frase que salía de sus labios, mostrando chispas en sus dorados ojos y apretando más y más la playera en su puño **-¡ERES UN COBARDE INFELIZ!-** gritó lanzando al tipo de nuevo al piso.

Souichi miro aquel temblar, ciertamente el pelilargo tenía un carácter y fuerza inigualable que cualquiera que admirara su apariencia física pensaría que era un chico altamente sexy y delicado, pero no, ahora dejaba en claro lo salvaje que podría ser **-"las apariencias ciertamente son muy engañosas"-** pensaba aquel sujeto quien miraba al pelilargo caminar tranquilamente hacia cierto rubio quien seguía recostado sobre la barra de aquel bar.

 **-¡Oí rubio idiota!-** expresaba dándole palmaditas en el rostro **-¡Oí! Despierta de una vez-** con una mano movió su espalda bruscamente para hacer despertar a Isogai quien seguía completamente inconsciente, en aquel bar la música seguía tocando y las luces se movían por doquier, había sido una riña como tantas que se suscitaban en aquellas noches de diversión, así que los chismosos que se habían acercado a observar desaparecieron en segundos, sin embargo sólo uno joven se quedó y avanzó lentamente hacia aquel pelilargo.

 **-¡Dis… culpa!-** Una frágil voz le llamo muy de cerca **-¡DISCULPAAA!-** sin embargo el bullicio era tan fuerte que tuvo que elevar más su voz para captar la atención del pelilargo **-Creo que por el momento no despertará, deberías llevarlo a un hospital para que revisen esa herida en su cabeza-** Souichi se percató de un chico de baja estatura, bastante atractivo, ojos y cabello café claro, quien había sido el acompañante de Isogai en varias noches en aquel bar, llevaba la chaqueta del rubio y su cartera en la mano **-Toma, estas son sus pertenencias, él en verdad es un idiota al perderse en alcohol todas estas noches, en repetidas ocasiones el viene y se va hasta el cierre, dejando muchas veces sus pertenencias aquí-** el chico detallaba todos los pormenores a Souichi mientras este recibía las pertenencia del rubio y prestaba atención a sus palabras **-Isogai-san debe de tener serios problemas sentimentales porque siempre viene por compañía y mucho alcohol, siento lastima por él-** concluyó acariciando con cuidado la cabeza de Isogai **-¡Ya veo! ¿Entonces tú no eres su pareja?-** cuestionó el pelilargo al chico que negó de inmediato con la cabeza mientras decía **-¡Yo! Ja ja ja por supuesto que no, yo sólo trabajo aquí, le conocí hace tres semanas y siempre lo atendía… ya sabes… sólo se trabaja por dinero y bueno él siempre pagaba muy bien-.**

 **-Así que… se llama Isogai-** Souichi expresó mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de Isogai mientras lo ajustaba detrás de su nuca y con la otra mano sujeto al rubio de la cintura para sacarlo de ese lugar **-¡Vámonos de aquí rubio Idiota!-** expresó con fuerza mientras caminaba hacia la salida del lugar siendo admirado por aquel atractivo chico **-¡Que fuerte y atractivo es! Porque nunca puedo conocer a alguien así-** expresaba mientras los perdía entre el mar de gente **-Isogai-san espero que puedas encontrar lo que tanto buscas… al menos él no está nada mal-** suspiraba al imaginárselos juntos en el futuro.

Las escenas aparecían en su mente de manera fugaz, provocándole dolor a su corazón, aquella silueta le pertenecía a la única persona que había amado con toda su alma y también pertenecía a la misma persona que se encargó de destruir y pisotear su corazón de la peor manera, se miraba en unas escenas inmensamente feliz, completamente enamorado disfrutando de su amor en todas las expresiones posibles, al menos así era para él; sin embargo en otras aparecía viéndose a sí mismo llorando en furia reclamando aquella traición, impactado al conocer la más cruel mentira, ahogando sus penas en alcohol en lugares desconocidos y el mismo dolor lo había llevado a probar que se sentía lastimar a otros, mentía y sonreía falsamente a personas que ofrecían sus sentimientos tal vez de manera sincera o tal vez sólo estaban fingiendo, el ahora simplemente desconfiaba de todos prometiéndose a sí mismo el jamás volver a sentir ese fuerte palpitar con nadie o al menos eso era lo que pensaba…

En medio de toda aquella oscuridad que le ahogaba y lastimaba su alma un par de ojos dorados se hacían presentes, su mirada era agresiva, más sin embargo su atractivo y frágil perfil contrastaba con aquellos iris brillantes y llenos de vida **-Hermosos… son realmente hermosos-** expresaba una y otra vez en su mente admirando aquella misteriosa persona cuya imagen se hacía más y más brillante hasta que se percató que sus ojos se cegaban a la luz blanca que alumbraba en aquella habitación.

 **-Oí… ya despertaste-** se percató que una grave voz le llamaba a lo lejos, parpadeaba varias veces sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza que le hizo cerrar los ojos **-Oí te sientes bien… Oí…-** de nuevo esa voz le llamaba **,** apretó los ojos de nuevo y los comenzó a abrir lentamente **-¿Cómo diablos se llamaba?… así… Oí Isogai-** enfoco su visión hacia aquella persona que le llamaba sin honoríficos y que ahora estaba enfrente de él, quedo fascinado al ver de nuevo esos ojos dorados, ahora ya no parecían furiosos al contrario tenían un toque de preocupación, ahora con la luz blanca de esa habitación podía admirar a la perfección su perfil y su largo cabello castaño claro que le daba un toque de elegancia **-Oí que pasa… te sientes mal-** expresaba Souichi preocupado pues aquel rubio lo veía impactado, con los ojos bien abiertos pero no decía ni una sola palabra **-Espera… llamaré a la doctora para que te revise-** el chico de anteojos presiono el botón que se encontraba al lado de la cama para llamar a alguna enfermera o a la doctora que los había atendido sin embargo **-¡Eh¡ que pa…-.**

Fue en segundos que Souichi sintió como unas manos se posaba sobre su persona, la primera en su brazo y la otra detrás de su nuca, jalándolo hacia el rostro del rubio quien sólo exclamó **-¡Eres realmente lindo!-** antes de tocar sus delgados labios en un beso completamente casto pero lo suficientemente firme para que el pelilargo se sintiera ahogar, por milésimas de segundos su cerebro razonó lo que estaba pasando, escucho el abrir de la puerta y de repente se sintió ruborizar ante la situación en que se encontraba, sin embargo reacciono a su muy natural estilo.

 **-¡MUÉRETE BASTARDO INFELIZ!-** Un fuerte golpe fue propinado en el rostro del rubio quien al parecer quedo de nuevo inconsciente causando que un enfermero alejara al pelilargo y la doctora que estaba de guardia corriera a revisar al paciente quien tenía la mejilla roja y una cínica sonrisa en la cara **-¿Eh? ¿Esta consiente Taichirou-san?-** cuestionaba la doctora examinando las pupilas del rubio quien mostro una gran sonrisa abriendo sus ojos claros lentamente y respondiendo **-Estoy bien, aunque me volvió a doler la cabeza je je je-** riendo se tocó los vendajes de su cabeza causando el alivio de la doctora quien miro molesta a Souichi.

 **-¿Pero en qué está pesando Tatsumi-san?, el paciente esta convaleciente ya que sufrió de una herida en la cabeza que tuvo que recibir puntos de sutura. ¡Que acaso usted está loco!-** le explicaba a Souichi quien se soltaba bruscamente del enfermero desviando la mirada mientras fruncía el entrecejo y cruzando los brazos se alejó de ellos **-Cuando entre en la habitación y los vi besándose, pensé que estaba aliviado de que su pareja despertara ¿Por qué hizo eso? Yo no tengo nada en contra de este tipo de relaciones…-** Souichi regreso la mirada impactado hacía aquella mujer **-"¡Quién demonios dijo… que ese idiota es… MI PAREJA! ¡Tonta mujer!"-** expresaba en pensamientos mientras comenzaba la cuenta regresiva de su tolerancia que llego a 0 de manera exprés.

 **-¡ESTE BASTARDO NO ES MI PAREJA! ¡MALDICIÓN!-** Souichi grito provocando una sonrisa en la mujer medico quien noto un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro **-¡Mierda! Esto me pasa por preocuparme por desconocidos malheridos… debí dejarle en ese bar-** refunfuñaba mientras la médico terminaba con la revisión del joven Isogai quien estaba algo mareado pero satisfecho de su hazaña **-Muy bien Taichirou-san todo está bien, tuve que realizar una ligera sutura ya que el corte en la parte de atrás fue un poco profunda, le realice las pruebas de rutina para encontrar alguna complicación, pero parece que su pelea sólo le dejara una cicatriz, debe de tener cuidado la próxima vez, pero necesito que…-** la doctora miró fijamente por varios segundos a Souichi quien al sentir su insistentes ojos sobre su persona, volteo a verla con cara de asombro.

 **-"Y ahora que quiere"-** pensó con fastidio y entonces antes que pudiera refutar tal acción la médico se acercó hacia él diciéndole con profesionalismo **-Tatsumi-san por favor necesito que arreglen sus diferencia de inmediato, si Taichirou-san es su amante, pareja, amigo con derecho o lo que sean no me interesa, pero sí necesito que siga las siguientes indicaciones médicas, el paciente se quedará unas horas más en observación, una vez dado de alta necesito que alguien cuide de él para no dejarlo dormir al menos en lo que resta del día para descartar alguna complicación… deberá seguir una dieta líquida durante una semana, no tiene que realizar muchos esfuerzos y bueno el paciente tendrá que venir durante los próximos días para realizarle curaciones a la sutura que se le realizó y el siguiente fin de semana ya se le retirarían los puntos-** concluía la médico de forma seria mientras llenaba y firmaba una bitácora, aparentemente ella está convencida que entre aquellos dos jóvenes existía alguna clase de relación.

 **-Espere, espere, espere ¿Y yo porque demonios tengo que cuidar a este rubio idiota?, ya le dije que no somos nada, para que me entienda ni siquiera lo conozco, fui a beber a un bar y le encontré de casualidad mal herido, así que realice mi buena acción del día, le traje a este hospital para atención médica, pero nada más-** reclamada el rubio mientras se acerba a la médico quien le vio con ojos afilados **-Recuerde que está en un hospital deje de hacer tanto alboroto, Tatsumi-san tiene que convertirse en alguien responsable de sus actos-** la doctora entrego la bitácora al enfermero asistente mientras le reclamaba a Souichi su infantil reacción **-"No puedo creer que se quiera desentender de su amante"-** pensaba la joven doctora, mirando a Isogai que no dejaba de sonreír mirando con ternura al molesto pelilargo.

 **-Disculpe las molestias que le hemos ocasionado doctora, agradezco todas sus atenciones, pero no se preocupe seguiré todas las recomendaciones al pie de la letra, en cuanto salga de aquí je je je en cuanto al joven "Tatsumi-kun" como él lo menciona no tiene ninguna relación conmigo, así que puede dejarlo ir-** Isogai hablo con tranquilidad ocasionando que las dos personas frente a él se sorprendieran.

 **-Tatsumi-kun agradezco el que me hayas ayudado en el bar, siento haberte causado tantas molestias, de aquí en adelante yo me las arreglaré por mi propia cuenta, es más llamaré a alguien que venga a recogerme… gracias por todo-** el chico de ojos claros sonreía sincero a quien le había llevado al hospital para que lo atendieran después de haber provocado otro altercado en ese bar.

 **-Bien, me alegra escuchar eso, debes llamarlo rápido yo tengo que irme a descansar ya que dentro de unas horas estaré en mi trabajo, aquí te dejo tus pertenencias me las dio un chico en el bar-** el pelilargo le entregaba su chaqueta junto a su cartera **-Entonces me voy-** levanto y movió su mano en forma de despedida para Isogai y a la doctora le ofreció una rápida y respetuosa reverencia, salió de la habitación de manera rápida, sin embargo se quedó parado en medio del pasillo cuestionándose en pensamientos algo inquieto **-"¿De verdad estará bien ese rubio idiota?"-.**

Mientras tanto en la habitación la médico le solicitaba a Isogai los datos de la persona que se haría cargo de él **-Taichirou-san… por favor deme los datos de la persona que se encargará de usted para llamarlo en este momento-** el joven rubio cerró con calma sus ojos un momento y suspiro pesadamente para después sacar su celular de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta, reviso su lista de contactos y su mirada se fijó en un solo número **-"No creo que te importe lo que me pase… aun así porque sigo guardando tu número"-** su mente trajo de nuevo los crueles recuerdos que lo dejaron en silencio por un largo momento sin percatarse que la médico le llamaba una y otra vez.

 **-Taichirou-san… me escucha… Taichirou-san-** la médico camino hacia él con los brazos cruzados y antes de que volviera a llamarle escucho la voz del joven Isogai, quien sonriendo le comentaba **-Lo siento mucho doctora pero en verdad nadie vendrá por mí, en realidad yo vivo sólo y puedo encargarme de mí mismo, sólo dije aquello para que Tatsumi-kun se fuera sin preocuparse, bastantes problemas le ocasioné por comportarme como un adolescente je je je ese chico es mucho más joven que yo pero su forma de actuar es bastante madura-** la doctora suspiró pesadamente bastante desanimada pues aquellas palabras le confirmaba que efectivamente que esos dos jóvenes no tenían ninguna relación.

 **-¿En realidad no tiene a nadie quien lo apoye?… ¿Un familiar o un amigo?-** cuestionaba la médico con curiosidad.

 **-¡No hay nadie! Mi ex pareja me mando a la mierda hace tiempo, por desgracia no tengo familiares y jamás he tenido un amigo real en toda mi vida-** le respondía con sinceridad el joven rubio **-Créame aún puedo cuidarme sólo, haré todo lo que usted me indique además por la cuenta no se preocupe pagaré todo-** al terminar de hablar Isogai recostó su cabeza en la suave almohada cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad, mientras sonreía amigablemente sin embargo ya no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de él y eso lo notó la doctora de inmediato.

La Doctora le miro resignada sin embargo no cuestionó nada más, aquella sonrisa había sido el final de su pequeña conversación, nuevamente Isogai abría sus ojos claros con tranquilidad y le miraba con una sonrisa sincera esperando sus indicaciones así que no tuvo más opción que seguir con su rol de medico profesional **-Bien… entonces Taichirou-san se quedará todo el día en observación, no quiero llevar en mi consciencia que deje ir a mi paciente en sus condiciones, lo daré de alta por la noche, no es mejor mañana por la mañana así se recuperara mejor… así que daré indicaciones a la enfermera sobre la dieta del día y además… -** estaba explicando sus indicaciones cuando un torbellino humano entro por la puerta de esa habitación dejándola completamente callada.

 **-¡MALDITO RUBIO IDIOTA! ¡DEBISTE DECIRME LA VERDAD!-** Souichi reclamaba molesto tomándolo de la bata blanca que vestía **-¡SI EXISTE ALGO QUE MÁS ODIO EN EL MUNDO, ES A LA GENTE MENTIROSA!-** Estaba enfadado con aquel rubio sin embargo dentro de sí mismo sentía mucha empatía por él.

 **-¡Tatsumi-kun!-** Isogai exclamó en un hilo de voz, estaba bastante asombrado pues aquel chico desconocido que lo ayudo en el bar había regresado a reclamarle sus mentiras, pero había regresado **-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces….-** no pudo concluir con su cuestionamiento ya que el pelilargo le soltaba despacio y volteaba para hablarle a la médico **-Sí lo da de alta en este instante me ocupare de él y seguiré las indicaciones que me dio hace un momento-** ella lo miro con ojos brillosos y le respondía de inmediato **-Claro venga conmigo para firmar los papeles-.**

 **-¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡Tatsumi-kun!... Espera ¿Por qué haces esto?-** Isogai cuestionó de manera fugaz al pelilargo quien le vio de reojo antes de salir detrás de la médico quien ya había abandonado la habitación.

 **-Creo que es… porque… qué tenemos muchas cosas en común-** le dijo en un susurró para después mirarle directamente a los ojos **-Vístete rápido ¿Puedes hacerlo sólo verdad?-** espero su respuesta que llego algo lenta pues Isogai aún no salía de su asombro **-¡Ah! Si puedo hacerlo-** el rubio salió de su razonamiento y comenzó a levantarse de la cama en donde se encontraba para comenzar a vestirse, no sabía si habían sido las medicaciones que se le habían administrado o era sólo que se sentía abrumado de recibir ayuda de alguien que apenas unas horas había conocido **-En seguida vuelvo-** fue lo último que le dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

 ** _Época actual…_**

Su mente le había traído aquellos recuerdos en donde Isogai era una persona completamente diferente, el Isogai de ahora estaba tan lleno de energía y dinamismo que pareciera que siempre hubiera sido así **-"Aún recuerdo la cara de idiota que tenías cuando regrese por ti aquella vez, te veías como si hubieras perdido toda esperanza, ya no tenías fe en ninguna persona y te resignabas a estar completamente sólo, fue bueno conocerte y descubrir que no eres tan idiota como dices ser"-** Souichi pensaba en su mejor amigo mientras lo observaba llevando aquella orden con elegancia y distinción a aquella mesa en donde su admirado escritor junto a su asistente lo esperaban charlando amenamente.

Miro por pocos segundos más y se dispuso a continuar atendiendo a sus demás clientes consentidos, buscaría la oportunidad perfecta para entregarle la pluma a su amado escritor, además sabía perfectamente que "Morinaga-san" como él lo llamaba, estaría bastante tiempo en ese lugar ya que siempre le prestaba atención desde que llegaba hasta el último momento en que se retiraba del lugar.

 **-¡Morinaga-san! ¡Morinaga-san! ¿Me está prestando atención?-** Hiroto reclamaba con un simpático puchero al notar que toda la información que había leído tan habilidosamente, no había sido captada por aquel joven escritor que admiraba el jardín con un brillo especial en sus ojos, cerro de forma ruda aquella gran agenda y suspiro resignado al ver que el joven de radiantes ojos verdes no le respondería nada en esos momentos.

 **-¡mmm! Ya te dije que no utilices los honoríficos cuando estemos solos Hiroto, además me gusta venir a este lugar tranquilo en donde puedo disfrutar de un buen café y analizar las ideas de mi próximos proyectos-** respondía Tetsuhiro sin mirarlo siquiera, estaba más concentrado en ver a través de ese ventanal los hermosos jardines del lugar.

 **-¡Nuevos proyectos! ¡Nuevos proyectos! Exactamente de eso estaba hablándote pero tal parece que no te importan en estos momentos además te diré algo, sí tanto te gusta mirar ese dichoso lugar porque no le pides al mesero que te disponga una mesa en el jardín Tetsuhiro-** Hiroto le sugería aquello de manera informal llamándolo incluso por su nombre **-Tal vez ahí nazcan más ideas y también me prestes más atención-** le reclamaba haciendo ademanes con sus manos de manera graciosa, se podía notar la confianza que existía entre ellos dos.

 **-¡Eh! El jardín es hermoso sin embargo, no es sólo el jardín lo que observo Hiroto-** respondía viendo de reojo al mesero acercarse a la mesa con la orden solicitada **-Estoy ideando una nueva novela y este lugar me ha dado muy buenas ideas, ahora mismo estoy creando a mi personaje principal, sin embargo…-** se detuvo de repente.

 **-¿Sin embargo que?-** interrogó Hiroto mirando al mesero colocar todo sobre la mesa y mostrar una radiante sonrisa, Hiroto había notado que existían meseros sumamente atractivos, todos ellos eran hombres y mujeres con una apariencia bastante elegante, trabajaban en aquel lugar tan encantador incluso para él quien ya se había acostumbrado a visitarlo varias veces desde que su querido escritor lo descubrió, pero de entre todos existían un hombre que superaba sus estándares de belleza y ese era el risueño Taichirou Isogai -san.

 **-Aquí tiene su café con crema Morinaga-san no tan dulce como a usted le gusta-** indicaba con estilo ofreciéndole su taza a Morinaga quien asintió con la cabeza dando las gracias, luego miro a su amigo enfrente un momento y desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal riendo disimuladamente **-Y este es su café expreso Daisuke-san, también le traje una charola con unos pastelillos nuevos que acaban de agregarse al menú, espero que algunos sean de su agrado-** le indicaba a Hiroto mientras este no dejaba de mirarlo tan inquisitivamente, atento a cada detalle corporal que el rubio realizaba, los segundos parecían eternos al mirarlo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, por lo cual Morinaga como su buen amigo interfirió de manera prudente **-Muchas gracias Taichirou-san le llamaré como siempre si se nos ofrece algo más-** Morinaga contestaba en lugar de su asistente de manera educada **-¡Claro! es un placer para mi atenderles-** respondía Isogai con su característica sonrisa cordial para sus clientes, sintiéndose por dentro un poco nervioso al mirar aquel par de ojos grises devorándolo por completo, ajustó más el agarre de sus manos a la charola en donde trajo la orden de esa mesa.

 **-¡Hiroto, deja de ser tan obvio por favor, incomodas a las personas cuando haces eso -** le expresaba en un susurro el escritor bastante divertido a su amigo **-No puedo evitarlo Tetsuhiro, es que él es tan… ¡Ay! ¡Qué pena!, ¡Qué pena!-** por fin exclamaba el sincero chico de ojos grises cubriéndose graciosamente el sonrojo del rostro con la servilleta de tela que cubría sus piernas, provocando en Isogai una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, con aquel joven.

 **-¡Isogai-san! Puedes ayudar a nuestro capitán a atender al club de té de la empresaria Hatoyama-san que acaban de llegar y no creo que él vaya a poder sólo con tantas personas-** un compañero le comentaba a Isogai quien aún estaba enfrente de la mesa del joven Morinaga.

 **-¿Souichi-kun? ¡Oh bueno! él es muy habilidoso en su trabajo por algo es nuestro jefe y le encanta atender a ese grupo de personas… pero… ¡Oh ya veo! Creo que el día de hoy vinieron más personas y creo que nunca antes las había visto por aquí ¡Uh! Dile que en un momento voy-** le indicaba enseguida a su compañero, quien le respondía con un movimiento de cabeza alejándose rápidamente de él.

 **-Me retiro señores disfruten su café, si necesitan algo más estoy a sus órdenes-** Isogai realizó una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se despidió de ellos, sin embargo antes de poder incluso dar la vuelta el joven Morinaga exclamo algo que simplemente llamo su atención.

 **-¡Así que se llama Souichi! Es un buen nombre para…-** el joven escritor pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta, atrayendo la atención de su amigo Hiroto y el joven Isogai quien afilo los ojos y se fue alejando lentamente de esa mesa mientras escuchaba…

 **-Souichi ¿Quién es Souichi? Tetsuhiro-** su asistente le cuestionó mientras tomaba la taza de expreso entre sus finas manos y de manera muy delicada degustaba un sorbo de su café.

 **-Él será el nuevo protagonista de mi futura novela-** respondió riendo con dulzura volviendo a mirar hacia aquel ventanal **-Hiroto-kun permíteme que te cuente de que tratará mi nuevo proyecto… es acerca de… -** Morinaga le hablo seriamente a su asistente comenzando a detallar los pormenores de su nueva novela, por lo cual Hiroto le escuchó atentamente.

Isogai escucho discretamente sólo un poco de aquella conversación, caminando despacio por aquel salón observando a través de los ventanales que mostraban la vista hacia el bello jardín sin embargo notó otra cosa que lo hizo reír graciosamente.

 **-¡Ah ya veo! Así que es eso… ahora lo comprendo Morinaga-san-** lo que el joven Isogai había notado, era que aquellos ventanales ofrecían como siempre la maravillosa vista a ese apacible jardín sin embargo también le permitía al comensal admirar el otro lado del salón en donde se podía admirar a todos los demás comensales disfrutando de manera amena sus tazas de café, conviviendo de manera familiar, en plan de negocios, en pareja, reuniones de amistad e inclusive solitarias, cada una de ellas tenía una expresión diferente en su rostro, cada persona generaba su propio ambiente en cada rincón de esa gran cafetería, Isogai ya había notado todo eso pues también llevaba un par de años trabajando en ese lugar sin embargo lo que el joven Morinaga veía fijamente también, era a un mesero en particular, uno que con su gran atractivo físico, elegancia y gracia recorría todo ese lugar, ofreciendo de manera alegre y cordial sus servicios a algunos comensales quienes mostraban grandes sonrisas, otros con más seriedad pero lo que distinguía a Souichi es que siempre mostraba una sonrisa para con ellos.

 **-¡Ah! Qué lindo se ve trabajando de esa manera, en verdad él ama este trabajo-** Isogai admiraba a su amigo quien sin percatarse de las miradas que otros le daban a su persona se desenvolvía de manera elegante en su trato al cliente y también mostraba su parte seria y profesional con sus subordinados y compañeros quienes acataban todo lo que el indicaba, haciendo un excelente trabajo.

 **-¡Oí Isogai! ¡Date prisa! necesito que me ayudes con estas mesas-** solicitaba apoyo el pelilargo mientras entregaba a una compañera todas las ordenes que había tomado de manera eficiente y cortes.

 **-¡OÍ DATE PRISA!-** exclamaba el chico de cabello largo al ver a su amigo sonreír como idiota sin saber lo que había descubierto.

 **-"He conseguido muy buena información"-** pensaba el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro **-"Souichi-kun se alegrara de saber esto"-** concluía en sus pensamientos para ir ayudar a su mejor amigo a atender a sus nuevos clientes.

 **-¡RÁPIDO!-**

 **-Ya voy, Ya voy….-**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 ** _Bueno espero les haya gustado este segundo el capítulo de mi loca historia_**

 ** _Como siempre Naomi cambiando las jugadas a su propio fic_**

 ** _Ahora daremos un nuevo giro ¡Ah! Me encanta jugar con los escritos_**

 ** _Agradezco sus lecturas y espero sus comentarios_**

 ** _Erika espero te haya gustado mi humilde regalo ^o^_**

 ** _Chao! Besitos! Cuídense!_**


	3. Las apariencias engañan

**Holaaaa!**

 **Naomi saludando después de siglos de no aparecer ^^**

 **Bueno la musa de la inspiración huyo de mi XD**

 **Así que no había podido entregarles NADA, pero espero con calma entregarles al menos semanalmente esta historia ,para concluír mis proyectos.**

 **Disfruten su lectura ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Las apariencias engañan.**

 **-¡Una nueva novela!-** expresó el pelilargo emocionado por el nuevo proyecto de su amado escritor.

 **-¡Sólo te sorprendió eso! ¡No dirás nada más! Por si no lo has notado, también te mencioné que Morinaga-san le comentaba a su asistente que su protagonista para esa nueva novela se llamará "Souichi" escuchaste bien se llamará SO… UI… CHI…-** Isogai le replicaba a su amigo haciendo énfasis en su nombre muy emocionado, ya que a él si le había causado cierta curiosidad ese detalle, sin embargo el pelilargo no lo apreciaba de la manera en que su rubio amigo lo hacía, en ese momento estaba más concentrado supervisando su amplia área de trabajo, sin perder un sólo detalle de los comensales que se encontraban en las mesas enfrente de ellos.

 **-Mizuki-san podrías llevar por favor otra bandeja de pastelillos a la mesa de Hotayama-san y por favor ofréceles más té-** Souichi le indicaba a otra simpática mesera quien prestó total atención a la solicitud de su capitán.

 **-¡Enseguida Tatsumi-san!-** expresó la chica para de inmediato cumplir con aquella indicación.

 **-Souichi es un nombre bastante común, que tiene de extraordinario que su nuevo protagonista se llame de esa manera-** le respondía mirándole inexpresivo.

 **-¡En serio! Sou-kun a veces me sorprende lo inocente e ingenuo que puede ser con ciertos temas-** exclamaba Isogai suspirando pesadamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y pensaba **\- "¡Será mi imaginación!... Tal vez, como él dice "Souichi" es un nombre común, sin embargo, algo muy dentro de mí me dice que no es sólo eso, tal vez Morinaga-san… No, no creo que sea eso… ellos no se conocen realmente… ¿O sí? ¿Cuándo habrán hablado? Será que en verdad Sou…"-** el rubio estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que la voz de su capitán lo llamaba desde hace unos segundos.

 **¡Oí Isogai! ¡Isogaí! Yo no soy ningún ingenuo ¡Me oyes!-** el chico de ojos ámbares le dio un disimulado pellizco a Isogai para sacarlo de sus estúpidos pensamientos.

 **-¡Auch! ¡Auch! Sou-kun por qué hiciste eso ¡Que cruel eres conmigo!-** se quejaba con un ridículo puchero ante su amigo quien sólo rolo los ojos al ver los dramas que hacia su amigo.

 **-¡Ya deja de quejarte idiota!-** Souichi expresó al rubio mientras le miraba directamente **-En vez de hacer tus dramas, ve a visitar la mesa de Morinaga-san y su acompañante tal vez deseen ordenar algo más-** Terminando de escuchar aquella indicación, Isogai afilo sus ojos y le respondió **-Por qué… mejor no vas tú, así podrás mirar más de cerca a …** ** _tú_** ** _queridísimo escritor_** **-** la última frase la susurró en un tono muy seductor causando que Souichi se tensara un poco, sin embargo mantenía su autocontrol para no mostrar ningún ápice de nerviosismo ante su amigo.

 **-¡Que estas diciendo! ¡Tú tienes que ir a atender su mesa, ve a terminar tú trabajo!-** le expresaba reclamándole su falta de respeto a la orden indicada.

 **-Tatsumi-san mmm no… Sou-kun-** se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal susurrando sólo para su jefe **-¿En verdad no quieres ir a esa mesa?-** se acercó más y más provocando que Souichi retrocediera un paso, le mostro una pícara sonrisa y giñándole un ojo le expreso **-Ve a hablar por primera vez con tú… apuesto Ángel-** Souichi se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, odiaba que su amigo lo intimidará de esa forma, no sabía porque, pero Isogai tenía un extraño poder de convencimiento sobre su persona, siempre conseguía que Souichi cambiará de opinión fácilmente.

 **-¡Bien iré yo! Ahora… ¡Uh!... deja de estar holgazaneando y atiende esas cuatro mesas de allí-** ordenó de manera seria causando en Isogai una sonrisa de lado.

 **-¡Lo que usted ordene capitán!-** le expresaba guiñándole el ojo divertido, se giró rápidamente para dirigirse a cumplir su tarea cuando escucho que Souichi murmuraba audiblemente.

 **-Iré a atender TÚ MESA, pero esto es sólo porque tengo que entregarle… ¡Uh! ¡Eh! Sí tengo que entregarle algo a Morinaga-san-** terminaba de expresar el rubio un poco nervioso **-"Demonios hable de más"-** exclamaba en su mente mirando la expresión de interés en su amigo, quien se había girado y lo miraba muy interesado.

 **-"¡Entregarle algo!"-** exclamó en pensamientos Isogai notando inmediatamente el nerviosismo del pelilargo, estaba muy intrigado por aquella frase mencionada, sin embargo no preguntaría al menos en este momento, había convencido a Souichi de ir a aquella mesa con aquel cliente tan especial para él.

 **-¡Bueno ya date prisa, yo iré el gran salón!-** Souichi se caminó hacia la dirección contraria a su amigo.

 **-¡Enseguida Tatsumi-san!... ¡Ah!… espera-** alcanzó de nuevo al pelilargo y se acercó a su oído de manera fugaz **_-¡Te deseo buena suerte Sou-kun!-_** le susurró despacio acción que hizo que Souichi de erizara del escalofrió que sintió, volteándose de manera fugaz para reclamar a su amigo por tal acto, pero aquel ágil y risueño rubio ya se dirigía con su peculiar porte y estilo a completar la orden antes dada por su querido amigo.

 **-"¡Idiota! Cómo odio que hagas eso, pero esta noche me las pagarás todas"-** pensaba fúrico tapándose con una mano su oído e imaginándose los mil escenarios en donde torturaría a su amigo.

Souichi se dirigió al gran salón con paso decidido, desviando por un momento sus ojos, observando de manera ágil las mesas de otros clientes, mientras recordaba emocionado las palabras mencionadas de su amigo **-"su protagonista para esa nueva novela se llamará "Souichi…"-** sonrió con naturalidad a casusa de ese motivo, cuando de repente noto que dos chicas adolescentes lo veían bastantes curiosas, sonreían y se susurraban algo entre ellas causándoles de nuevo una fastidiosa risa sin dejar de mirarlo **-"Maldición otra vez ese par de chicas locas, me da miedo saber lo que estarán pensando justo ahora"-** exclamaba en su pensamientos, recordando lo que unas semanas atrás había sucedido con ellas…

 ** _**Recuerdo**_**

 ** _-Muy buenas Tardes señoritas, mi nombre es Tatsumi-san bienvenidas al Restaurant & Cafetería Royal, ¿Puedo tomar su orden? -_** _como siempre, distinguido en el servicio, Souichi se presentaba formalmente ante sus jóvenes clientas._

 ** _-¡Muy buenas Tardes Tatsumi-san!-_** _expresaban las dos chicas muy emocionadas._

 ** _-¡Definitivamente usted también es muy apuesto!-_** _exclamó una adolescente de cabello largo y color rojo, mirándolo fijamente._

 ** _-"¡También!"-_** _pensó el pelilargo extrañado por el comentario._

 ** _-¡En eso concuerdo contigo Ami-chan! ¡Es muy apuesto!-_** _le comentó una chica rubia de cabello corto._

 ** _-¡Eh! Muchas gracias señoritas ¿Puedo tomar su orden?-_** _Souichi se sorprendió de encontrar a un par de chicas tan atrevidas, quienes le analizaban de pies a cabeza, sin embargo siguió con su atención cordial hacia sus clientas._

 ** _-Mi madre me comentó que teníamos que venir a este café, ya que existe un mesero muy atractivo y muy atento que se llama Taichirou Isogai-san-_** _le comentaba la chica peli roja llamada Ami._

 ** _-¡Ah! Ya veo, debe de ser mi compañero Taichirou-san, él se encuentra atendiendo otras mesas en este momento, así que esta vez yo tomaré su orden-_** _expresó con elegancia aunque por dentro estaba algo molesto aquellas chicas eran bastante atrevidas._

 ** _-¡Será un placer!-_** _amabas respondieron al unísono, mirándole con los ojitos brillantes y pidiendo demasiadas cosas sólo para ellas dos._

 ** _-¡Bien si eso es todo! En un momento les traeré su orden-_** _el pelilargo comentaba de manera cordial, necesitaba alejarse de aquella mesa de manera inmediata._

 ** _-¡Sou-kun! ¡Sou-kun! ¡Sou-kun!-_** _en ese instante Isogai se acercaba apresurado hacia el pelilargo quien lo miro preocupado, no le importó que lo llamara con tanta confianza en el trabajo._

 ** _-¿Que pasa Isogai?-_** _Souichi cuestionaba rápidamente a su amigo llamándole por su nombre quien le explicaba la situación con una voz baja evitando que las clientas frente a él escucharán._

 ** _-¡Sou-kun! Uno de los chicos cometió un error con una de las reservaciones y asigno un menú equivocado a los clientes, ya hable un poco con ellos y solicite apoyo para cambiar el menú inmediatamente con la ayuda de los demás, pero Kenji-san está muy molesto, podrías ayudarme a tranquilizarlo-_** _le comentaba bastante apresurado._

 ** _-Entiendo, ahora mismo te acompaño-_** _respondía tranquilamente Souichi mirando enfrente notando a aquellas dos jovencitas emocionarse al extremo._

 ** _-"Y ahora… ¿Qué demonios les pasa?"-_** _expresaba en su mente haciendo una chistosa expresión facial que llamó la atención de Isogai quien miro a las jóvenes también._

 ** _-Disculpe… ¿Usted es Isogai-san?-_** _le cuestionaba la rubia directamente al Taichirou, quien se sorprendió al ser llamado por primer su nombre, pero respondió de inmediato amablemente mostrando una sonrisa._

 ** _-¡Eh! Sí… Mi nombre es Taichirou Isogai… mucho gusto señoritas-_** _le decía haciendo una educada reverencia con la cabeza mientras que Souichi sólo rodaba los ojos hacia el cielo._

 ** _-¡Mi madre tenía mucha razón es usted muy apuesto! No, ¡Que va! Es demasiado apuesto… ¿Cuánto lleva trabajando aquí?... ¿Qué edad tiene?... ¿Tiene novia?... ¿A qué hora termina su turno?... ¿Le gustaría salir conmigo?...-_** _la peli roja exclamaba de repente dejando a los dos chicos anonadados._

 ** _-Ami-chan ¡Que cosas dices!… tan de repente… no pue…-_** _replicaba la rubia con el rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza._

 ** _-¡Pero Aya-chan! sólo estoy preguntándole directamente lo que deseo saber, ahora que tengo oportunidad, no me gusta quedarme callada, es sólo que… míralo es demasiado atractivo y no quiero perderme ninguna oportunidad-_** _le respondía la chica descaradamente a su amiga._

 ** _-¡Disculpen!... Señoritas… enseguida… les traerán su orden-_** _decía Souichi cortésmente mirando como aquel par de chicas locas lo ignoraban por completo y comenzaban a interrogar a Isogai de manera agobiante; miraba a su amigo sudando una gotita guardando total silencio, sonreía por cortesía sin embargo se encontraba bastante aturdido y aun así sólo lo miraba sin hacer nada, hasta que recordó las palabras de su amigo_ _ **-"pero no es de caballeros interrumpir a una dama"-**_ _al menos eso es lo que siempre le escuchaba decir a Isogai._

 ** _-"¡Al diablo con eso! Una dama no se comporta así"-_** _Souichi expresó en mente tomando una decisión._

 ** _-Dígame Isogai-san… ¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos?... ¿Qué clase de comida le gusta?... ¿Qué clase de Música prefiere?... ¿Qué…-_** _se hartó de aquellas dos chicas y de inmediato llamó fuertemente a su compañero._

 ** _-¡ISOGAI! vamos a resolver el problema de Kenji-san-_** _le tomó del brazo para que su amigo le notase entre tanto interrogatorio_ _ **-¡Señoritas! enseguida les traerán su orden… por favor esperen un momento-**_ _Souichi les indicaba con una sonrisa forzada atrayendo las miradas de las jóvenes quien al ver su reacción, afilaron los ojos._

 ** _-¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! ¡Te das cuenta Ami-chan!-_** _le dijo la rubia a la peli roja de una manera misteriosa, mientras sonreía de lado compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su amiga._

 ** _-¡Eh! ¡No puede ser! Aya-chan… ¿Estas segura?-_** _le respondía a su amiga muy sorprendida._

 ** _-Sí, se nota de inmediato lo celoso que esta, creo que has pisado suelo peligroso Ami-chan-_** _le volvía a comentar melodramáticamente a la peli roja._

 ** _-¡OMG! Y yo coqueteando con él-_** _le respondía de nuevo a la rubia dejando a Souichi un poco desconcertado._

 ** _-… … …-_** _de nuevo los jóvenes se quedaban sin habla, mirándolas impactados._

 ** _-Lo siento Isogai-san… no era mi intención atosigarlo… pero en verdad usted es… muy atractivo… además parece que su novio se ha molestado mucho… espero que no tenga problemas en el trabajo… la verdad es que le envidio… él es muy atractivo también… y bueno yo no tengo oportunidad… ¿Verdad? -_** _la peli roja comenzó a hablar pausadamente mirando a Isogai con lagrimillas en sus ojos, este sólo le sonreía divertido, por otro lado aquellas palabras eran irracionales para Souichi quien no captaba las incoherencias que estaba escuchando._

 ** _-¡Lo sentimos mucho!-_** _Ambas chicas se disculpaban_

 ** _-"¡Eh! ¡Novio! ¿De quien mierda habla?, estas chicas están locas"-_** _Souichi expresaba en pensamientos comenzando a apretar los puños, Isogai se dio cuenta que era el momento perfecto para escapar de ese lugar, él también había entendido a la perfección los comentarios de aquellas dos desenfrenadas damitas._

 ** _-No se preocupen señoritas, yo solucionaré más tarde este mal entendido, por favor sean tan amables de esperar, en breve les traerán sus pedidos-_** _les comentaba amablemente haciendo una reverencia con su característico porte y atención a sus clientas, les mostró una enigmática sonrisa y les susurró sólo para ellas_ _ **-Ahora me llevaré a mi novio y tendré que hacer méritos esta noche para que me perdone… ¡Ah! Sólo les pido un favor… guarden el secreto ¿Sí?-**_ _inmediatamente ambas se sonrojaron al extremo y asintieron con su cabeza varias veces mientras ambas de tomaban de las manos emocionadas viéndolos alejarse de la mesa._

 _Isogai se marchó deprisa con Souichi de aquella mesa, dejándole el trabajo a otra de sus compañeras, ya apartados de los salones, en un pasillo cerca de los tocadores del restaurant, el rubio trataba de contener a su amigo quien parecía máquina de expreso a punto de estallar_ _ **-¡FUJOSHIS! ¡LAS MATO! ¡YO LAS MATO! Suéltame Isogai… ¡Voy a alterar el latte de esa peli roja!**_ ** _¡Y voy a colocar algo en el cappuccino de la rubia grrrrrrr_** ** _-_** _el rubio de cabello corto se reía graciosamente tratando de tranquilizarlo_ _ **-¡Sou-kun déjalo ya! No es la primera vez que esto pasa-**_ _Isogai le comentaba mirándolo directamente._

 ** _-¡Eh! ¿A qué te refieres?-_** _le cuestionó sin entender ya más tranquilo._

 ** _-Muchas clientas piensan lo mismo acerca de… "tú y yo" y bueno también algunos compañeros de trabajo… pero a mí no me molesta en lo más mínimo… debe ser porque nos llevamos muy bien… si eso debe ser… así que no te alteres con eso-_** _le respondía su amigo con una sonrisa._

 ** _-Isogai… eso es…-_** _Souichi estaba a punto de exclamar algo cuando el risueño Isogai le interrumpió_ _ **-Olvídalo… ¡Vamos rápido a ver a Kenji-san! Necesito que me ayudes con él… ¡Vamos!-**_ _dejando el tema en paz ambos se dirigieron a continuar con su labor esa noche._

 ** _**Fin del Recuerdo**_**

Paso de largo sin mirarlas, aquellas dos chicas sólo inventaban oscuras historias sobre ellos dos y eso lo sabía muy bien porque siempre era Isogai quien las atendía y le platicaba lo divertido que era escuchar todas sus locuras **-"¡Cómo puedes siquiera soportarlas!"-** pensaba bastante malhumorado, atravesando aquel lugar a pasos agigantados y llegando en segundos al gran salón; sólo para percatarse que en aquella mesa a donde se dirigía con decisión, para ofrecer sus servicios como siempre solía hacer con todos sus clientes y entregar aquella pertenencia que guardaba recelosamente en su delantal a su verdadero dueño, se percibía una atmosfera bastante agradable, se detuvo en seco al admirar lo que al parecer era una sonrisa que jamás había visto en su rostro.

Aquel joven escritor siempre mostraba un rostro de formalidad y sus expresiones siempre eran completamente intelectuales en lo referente a la manera de conversar con su asistente y hablar con las personas quien al reconocerlo le pedían firmar sus libros e inclusive compartir un par de opiniones respecto a las historias de sus obras, Souichi había tenido la oportunidad de ver aquellas escenas pues al ser este salón de recreación y lectura, varias personas lo habían reconocido en un par de ocasiones.

El pelilargo sonrió sutilmente al mirar aquel semblante en su rostro, pues desde la primera vez que el escritor acudió a la cafetería con su asistente, Souichi lo reconoció de inmediato y solicito que fuera Isogai en especial quien siempre lo atendiera, a pesar de desear hablar con él incontables veces, no se atrevía a hacerlo ya que en el fondo se sentía muy avergonzado, ese sentimiento de incomodidad lo comprendía muy bien, pues a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con toda clase de personas que llegaban como clientes al restaurant, inclusive en su vida privada era muy directo al hablar con otras personas, sin embargo aquel joven llamaba su atención de manera diferente, razón por la cual no le era fácil articular palabra alguna ante él o al menos nunca antes lo había intentado, además de que él se consideraba admirador de sus obras, así que al final simplemente prefería observarlo desde lejos, de esa manera había notado la poca expresividad en su rostro, pero a veces tenía la ligera impresión que esa mirada impasible que a veces mostraba seriedad o sonrisas reflejaba otro sentimiento… _melancolía_ **-"Morinaga-san… ¿Cómo eres realmente?"-** siempre exclamaba su nombre y le cuestionaba en voz baja, al escritor que se encontraba en la lejanía de aquel concurrido salón.

Sin embargo, en una ocasión había tenido una gran oportunidad… se encontraba atendiendo una llamada telefónica de manera cordial recargado tranquilamente sobre la barra principal, segundos después abría su agenda de reservaciones para anotar las indicaciones señaladas y "su pluma" sí, su bendito instrumento de escritura había desaparecido de su delantal y por increíble que pareciera no encontraba ninguna cerca de él **-Mierda… no hay opción, tendré que memorizar todo-** susurró molesto tapando con su mano el auricular del teléfono, mientras de manera rápida volteaba a ver si veía a Isogai o alguno de sus compañeros le prestarán una hasta que… **_-Disculpe…_** **_disculpe si quiere puede usar la mía…-_** escuchó una voz suave que le hizo voltear su rostro de manera lenta sólo para quedar maravillado al percatarse de quien se trataba y poder admirar aquellos brillantes ojos color verde a casi centímetros de su rostro y ver por primera vez una sonrisa de amabilidad por unos segundos, su mente se había paralizado y no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella amable atención que el escritor tuvo en segundos con él; de sus labios no logró salir ningún sonido, estaba impactado, la temperatura de su rostro se comenzó a elevar y sólo reaccionó hasta que el escritor le sonreía nuevamente haciéndole una reverencia rápida en modo de despedida y salía deprisa en compañía de su asistente de aquel lugar.

 **-"Tal vez fue un encuentro insignificante para ti… y quizá ya lo hayas olvidado… pero para mí fue muy especial…"-** pensaba caminando lentamente sin embargo a pocos pasos de llegar a la mesa intencionalmente se detuvo en un pequeño mueble al escuchar algo que le hizo temblar su corazón…

 **-Deja de reírte Tetsuhiro y dime la verdad, ¿Qué sucede con Masaki-san? ¿Realmente están saliendo de nuevo? Te pregunto por qué me enteré que están viviendo juntos-** cuestionaba un muy interesado Hiroto quien le sonreía pícaramente a su amigo, apoyando los codos sobre la mesita y sosteniendo la taza casi vacía de café entre sus manos. Morinaga dejo de sonreír de inmediato y volvió a poner esa expresión en su rostro que no pasó desapercibida por Souichi.

 **-¡Oh Vaya! Así que los chismes vuelan rápido en la editorial, la verdad… no es que estemos viviendo juntos, él se está alojando en mi apartamento un par de días… parece que tuvo algunos problemas con la seguridad de su apartamento y no le quedo de otra que solicitar la ayuda de su ex amante-** expresó con sus ojos cerrados y la misma seriedad de antes en su rostro, mientras terminaba de degustar el último sorbo de su café y con etiqueta colocar la taza encima del pequeño plato sobre la mesa, con sutiles movimientos limpio sus labios con la suave servilleta de tela, para al fin abrir y afilar lentamente sus ojos mirando a su amigo, mientras en sus labios formaba una sonrisa de lado respondiéndole **-Tú sabes muy bien que lo nuestro termino hace tiempo y jamás regresará… pero a pesar de ser mi ex amante, yo no le guardo rencor ni nada además, él es quien maneja la editorial en donde se publican mis libros… así que no me pude negar-** aquella voz se escuchaba tan fría que era imposible creer que se trataba de la misma persona que Souichi conocía **-"¡Eh! ¿Quién eres tú? O es que… siempre has sido así…"-** exclamó en pensamientos mientras sus iris temblaban al admirar la verdadera naturaleza de una persona que había idealizado de otra manera.

 **-Además Hiroto tú sabes que las relaciones a largo plazo no se me dan nada bien, el hecho de haber tenido una con Masaki-san no significa que cambiara de opinión-** la manera en lo que lo dijo era sumamente fría y sus ojos perdieron la luz que tenían **-Yo no creo en eso llamado "amor", más bien soy una persona que le gusta jugar bastante y a él también; así que Masaki y yo somos tal para cual ¿no crees?-** Hiroto negaba varias veces con la cabeza mientras colocaba con cuidado la taza sobre el pequeño plato, de igual manera tomaba la servilleta y limpiaba sus labios, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, suspiró profundamente y le dijo a su amigo **-Tetsuhiro te conozco bastante bien, eres mi mejor amigo y…-** abría sus ojos mirando el rostro del joven escritor **-Tú no puedes engañarme… tú aún…-** se silenció al notar como su amigo desvió rápidamente sus ojos a un lado y le regresaba la vista en segundos. indicando con esa simple acción que guardara silencio por que alguien se aproximaba a su mesa.

Llego al frente de aquella mesa en donde ambos le prestaron atención, mientras mecánicamente expresaba **-Buenas Noches ¿Desean ordenar otra taza de café? -** la voz de Souichi se escuchó grave y seria, por unos segundo perdió aquella sutileza y cordialidad que lo caracterizaba y de inmediato lo noto al mirar al hombre de ojos verde fruncir levemente el ceño ante aquella aptitud **-"¡Ah! Maldición"-** Souichi se recrimino mentalmente lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo, había escuchado sólo algunas frases de esa conversación y por extraño que le pareciera estaba muy molesto, no es como si antes no hubiera escuchado miles de pláticas de los comensales, es sólo que ese cliente en particular no le era indiferente y todo lo que de él se tratará le interesaba y afectaba demasiado, **-"¡Maldición! Por qué dejé que mis emociones me controlaran ¡Demonios! Sé muy bien que no conozco nada de él, excepto sus historias que me encantan, pero… ¡por que tenía que molestarme lo que dijo!"-** su mente se debatía en segundos, estaba ideando algo para salir de su trance y tomar el control de la situación de nuevo, su segundo encuentro con aquel escritor se había malogrado por su anterior arranque de molestia **-"Souchi ¡Discúlpate maldición!"-** se ordenaba el mismo sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo una voz se le adelanto.

 **-¡Yo Sí!… quiero otro café expreso por favor-** Hiroto se dio cuenta de inmediato del rostro que su amigo mostró, pues el reconoció de inmediato a ese mesero **-¡Eh! Claro enseguida Daisuke-san-** Souichi respondía muy avergonzado tratando de retomar su impecable atención, mientras anotaba la orden en una pequeña agenda, no era que necesitará escribir aquello es sólo que trataba de disimular con sus acciones lo que acababa de pasar, mientras un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo al sentir la mirada penetrante de Morinaga sobre él **-Disculpe… ¿En dónde se encuentra Isogai-san? Me gustaría agradecerle la recomendación de estos pastelillos están deliciosos-** expresaba el joven de ojos grises con una cordial sonrisa a lo cual Souichi respondió enseguida **-¡Ah! Taichirou-san está atendiendo a unos nuevos comensales, pero él le traerá su expreso en seguida, sólo cubrí un momento su mesa para verificar que todo estuviera en orden y ver si se les ofrecía algo más-** Souichi le explicaba con amabilidad a Hiroto mientras recogía en su charola, las tazas vacías, así como los utensilios utilizados y los papelillos en donde los pastelillos venían envueltos, dejando en segundos aquella mesa en orden.

 **-Disculpe… Me podría decir su nombre por favor… me parece que esta es la primera vez que usted nos atiende, usualmente siempre lo hace Taichirou-san pero, veo que usted nos conoce bastante bien-** la voz del escritor se dejó escuchar, era el mismo tono que había utilizado el pelilargo al principio con ellos, Morinaga le hablo con bastante seriedad pero su expresión era reservada y su mirada era demasiado penetrante, sus verdes ojos miraban directamente aquellos iris color caramelo que se sobresaltaron al olvidar uno de los pasos más importantes al atender a un cliente "la presentación".

 **-"¡Que te pasa Souichi! olvidaste presentarte formalmente, concéntrate… pensará que eres un completo idiota… Bien si quieres que me presente claro que lo haré… idiota"-** se reprendía fuertemente el mismo al escuchar la solicitud del escritor, pero al mismo tiempo la aptitud de ese hombre le molestaba mucho, pues detrás de esa sonrisa fingida había otra realidad que aún desconocía, pero si de algo estaba orgulloso Souichi era de su trabajo en ese lugar y se lo dejaría bastante claro **-Es verdad… lamento mi falta de cortesía… Mi nombre es Souichi Tatsumi y soy el capitán de meseros del "Restauran & Cafetería Royal"… mis funciones generales son el de ofrecer a TODOS los clientes una atención personalizada y garantizar una excelencia en el servicio, coordinar eficientemente a mis compañeros meseros, bartender y los ayudantes auxiliares, me aseguro que se cumpla con los estándares de servicio firmemente establecidos y sobre todo manejar estándares operativos en el área del gran Salón… nuevamente ofrezco una disculpa por mi falta de atención hace unos momentos, pero como lo mencioné Morinaga-san, sólo cubrí unos segundos la mesa de mi compañero, pero en seguida seguirá atendiéndolos esperen sólo unos minutos por favor… ¿Desea ordenar algo más Morinaga-san?- **Souichi mostraba de nuevo ese porte y elegancia que lo distinguía de entre todos los meseros del lugar, tenía un toque muy remarcado de autoridad, así como de responsabilidad en sus expresiones inclusive su mirada hacia el escritor era muy diferente, sus bellos ojos color ámbar en ningún momento perdieron el contacto con esos verdes que brillaban al admirar a aquel encantador mesero.

 ** _-"Tal y como lo esperaba… eres increíble… a pesar de que te coloqué en una situación incómoda pasaste la prueba… no solo eres el líder, eres el ejemplo a seguir y el que pone la muestra a los demás"-_** Morinaga expresaba en pensamientos una frase que había escrito hace tiempo, mientras mostraba una imperceptible sonrisa que sólo era reconocida por Hiroto quien se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, divirtiéndose a lo grande observando a esos dos, el escritor comenzó a sentir una gran emoción dentro de su pecho, no podía descifrar si era porque el personaje que había creado era muy parecido al joven que tenía enfrente, definitivamente tenía que conocerlo mejor, además que no había dejado de admirar ese brillo en sus ojos, de un momento a otro sé avergonzó, con bastante disimulo rompió el contacto visual con aquel, dejándole ver a Souichi una nueva expresión en su rostro, el pelilargo ahora se sentía más confundido pues en verdad deseaba descifrar el bipolar comportamiento de ese escritor. Unas veces amable, otras veces reservado, su fría seriedad, sus diferentes sonrisas, su expresión de asombro de hace unos segundos, pero sobre todo aquella mirada de nostalgia, en definitiva, para Souichi ese escritor era un total misterio.

 **-Podría traerme una…-** con sus ojos mirando a Hiroto **,** Morinaga intento hablar pero fue interrumpido con sutileza por Souichi quien le comentó con total seguridad **-Un café con crema sin azúcar ¿Verdad?-** el joven escritor regreso la mirada sorprendido al ver una sonrisa en aquel chico de anteojos **-Sí… es correcto-** susurró provocando una ligera risa en su amigo y nuevamente escucho las palabras del joven capitán de meseros - **Bien un café expresó para Daisuke-san y un café con crema sin azúcar para Morinaga-san, inmediatamente se los traerán-** exclamó con elegancia haciendo señas a un compañero quien se llevaba la charola en donde él había colocado los utensilios que recogió de la mesa **-Con su permiso me retiro, por favor sigan disfrutando su estancia… ¡Ah! cierto olvidaba algo-** procedía a despedirse de ese lugar cuando adentro su mano al delantal de su uniforme y saco una fina pluma que colocaba en la mesa enfrente de Morinaga - **Le devuelvo su pluma Morinaga-san, me fue muy útil en aquella ocasión muchas gracias-** expresó con suave voz y haciendo una educada reverencia procedía a retirarse de la mesa.

Hiroto admiro aquella pluma de alta calidad sobre la mesa, se sorprendió al descubrir que su amigo había prestado "aquel instrumento de escritura tan personal" **-"Y ahora ¿Qué planeas Tetsuhiro?"-** cuestionaba a su amigo quien lo miraba sonriéndole con complicidad **-"¡Es en serio!"-** aquella sonrisa le respondió su cuestionamiento, observó al pelilargo a punto de retirarse y escucho a su amigo hablar de inmediato.

 **-Disculpe Tatsumi-san…-** exclamó el joven escritor al chico de cabello largo quien se giraba al escuchar su nombre **-¿Que se le ofrece Morinaga-san? ¿Desea ordenar algo más? -** cuestionaba el rubio con cortesía mirándolo extrañado.

 **-Yo necesito… necesito hablar un momento con usted-**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Que les parece?**

 **Que puedo decir... quiero un Au diferente ^^**

 **Espero sus opiniones ^^**

 **Los quiero, les mando muchos abrazos ^^ hasta el próximo martes ^^**


	4. Invitaciones y deseos

**Holaaaa!**

 **Naomi saludando de nuevo ^^**

 **¿Quien diablos es Naomi?**

 **XD**

 **Bueno la musa de la inspiración atacó de nuevo y tenia que aprovecharme de ella.**

 **Disfruten su lectura ^^**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4. Invitaciones y deseos._**

 **-Yo necesito… necesito hablar un momento con usted-** el escritor le solicito de la manera más amable que pudo, mostrando un rostro apacible.

 **-Morinaga-san ¿De qué necesita que hablemos? Sé que usted es un reconocido escritor, he leído sus obras son en verdad muy buenas, acaso es que… ¿Requiere algún tipo de servicio para alguna presentación?, Taichirou-san lo apoyará como siempre si es lo que necesita, sólo espere un momento a que venga con su orden-** Souichi de manera cortes le respondía al joven de ojos verdes quien frunció levemente el ceño.

 **-No se trata de eso, con quien yo necesito hablar es con usted-** le refutó con prisa al ver que el capitán de meseros se giraba y comenzaba a retirarse del lugar **-Veo que usted sabe quién soy, y me alegra escuchar que ha leído mis libros, eso me hace muy feliz escucharlo, por esa razón necesito de su ayuda en particular-** Morinaga atrajo su atención de nuevo.

 **-¿Mi ayuda?-** Souichi cuestionaba dudoso regresando hacia aquella mesa **-Así es, estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto y es por esa razón que he venido a este lugar en estos últimos meses-** los ojos del escritor brillaban cuando de su trabajo hablaba y su asistente y Souichi fueron testigos de ello **-Verá yo estoy escribiendo una nueva novela, aquí tengo ya algunas de mis ideas y en realidad necesito de su ayuda… por favor, usted es la persona ideal con quien necesito y quiero hablar, usted puede ayudarme muchísimo para que yo pueda plasmarlas finalmente en un borrador-** lo decía de manera rápida, sacando de entre su saco una pequeña libreta de cuero en color negro y tomando el bolígrafo que precisamente Souichi le había regresado.

Souichi le miro extrañado, en estos momentos aquella personalidad del escritor era completamente diferente, le miro abrir su pequeña libreta y buscar con urgencia en ciertas páginas de color beige y notó cierto ademán en su mano izquierda **-"Es zurdo"-** expresó en su mente al observar como el escritor giraba en repetidas ocasiones su pluma en el pulgar de su mano izquierda y escribía unas cuantas frases, anteriormente le había visto escribir con la mano derecha, pero ahora notaba aquel nuevo detalle en ese chico de brillantes ojos verdes.

 **-Disculpe, Morinaga-san pero yo ahora no puedo…-** trataba de expresar el joven de cabello largo, cuando la voz del asistente del escritor le interrumpió.

 **-Tetsuhiro, regreso en un momento -** Hiroto se levantaba de la mesa, atrayendo la atención de su amigo quien en realidad no había puesto atención a sus palabras, sino que sólo lo vio levantarse de la mesa **\- ¡Eh! ¿Hiroto? ¿Dijiste algo? -** el chico de ojos grises le miro serio por unos instantes, suspiro hondo y le comentó a su amigo al darse cuenta de la negativa que el joven de cabello largo estaba por expresar **-Tetsuhiro, por favor no entretengas demasiado tiempo a Tatsumi-san, recuerda que él está en su horario de trabajo. Además, enseguida regrese tendremos que detallar los planes para el próximo fin de semana ¿Recuerdas?, eso que te comentaba al llegar aquí, ya te deje relajarte mucho tiempo y necesito darle una respuesta positiva al editor en jefe esta misma noche-** le comentó a Morinaga quien suspiro pesadamente, cerrando con fuerza su pequeña libreta y haciendo un gesto de molestia en su rostro **-De acuerdo Hiroto-** expresó muy seriamente.

 **-"Ellos se llaman por su primer nombre, se nota que se tienen mucha confianza"-** expresaba en sus pensamientos el pelilargo al ser testigo de aquella pequeña conversación.

 **-Lo que Daisuke-san menciona es correcto, en estos momentos no puedo hablar con usted Morinaga-san-** expresaba Souichi al escritor con bastante cortesía **-Cómo puede ver el restaurant está en su horario pico, así que ya tengo que retirarme-** Morinaga frunció más el ceño y miro de manera molesta a su asistente quien le sonreía divertido y se retiraba de la mesa en dirección hacia los sanitarios, en verdad a veces sentía la necesidad de asesinar a su amigo cuando este no seguía sus juegos, regreso a mirar a Souichi quien seguía enfrente de él, le miro directamente a los ojos y relajando la expresión de su rostro le expresó. **-Está bien Tatsumi-san, lo lamento mucho, cuando se trata de mis escritos me emociono demasiado y no pienso en detalles como estos, como Hiroto lo dijo esta sería una conversación bastante larga, y no quiero interferir en su trabajo; así que ¿Le molestaría que nos viéramos el día de mañana? o puede ser otro día, tal vez… el día de su descanso, usted decida por favor-** con un porte enigmático y una breve sonrisa Morinaga había expresado aquellas palabras dejando en total desconcierto a Souichi quien le miraba sorprendido **-¡Ah! Pero… siempre que usted quiera claro está, si no puede no hay problema, sin embargo, en verdad me gustaría hablar con usted-** con un rostro bastante afligido Morinaga le expresaba nuevamente sus palabras, tenían un cierto toque de mando, disfrazadas de una amable petición, no es que le dejará en sí muchas opciones al joven capitán de meseros, aun así, Souichi no era tan fácil de convencer.

 **-Disculpe Morinaga-san, pero en verdad no sé en qué pueda "alguien como yo" ayudarlo, además yo no…-** Souichi se negaba a aceptar tan fácilmente aquella solicitud, aunque en sus adentros tenía ganas de gritar que sí, ya qué se trataba de una invitación de su escritor favorito y de aquel hombre que le había robado el pensamiento en estos últimos meses, sin embargo no quería verse como una persona tan fácil **-Tatsumi-san por favor concédame una cita, le prometo que no lo molestare más si es lo que usted desea después, pero en verdad yo quiero explicarle un poco de mi novela, estoy casi seguro que le encantará-** Morinaga insistía un poco más, tratando de convencer al atractivo mesero quien al escuchar la palabra cita se puso un algo nervioso **-" "Cita", "Una cita" él y yo en una "cita", ¡Claro que no Souichi!, de seguro es una reunión junto a su asistente, no estarás a solas con él, sueñas demasiado, además ¡Su novela! Claro que quiero saber de qué tratará… y es más, quiere que yo le ayude eso es increíble, pero… ¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo negarme por más tiempo si sigo viendo esos hermosos ojos"-** por más de dos minutos que parecieron eternos, el pelilargo platicaba con el mismo en sus pensamientos, en sus adentros quería aceptar con gusto inmediatamente , sin embargo su orgullo no lo aceptaría tan fácil y menos después de ver la bipolaridad de aquel quien le miraba con bastante interés así que, deseando que alguien llegará y le diera un empujón para no ser tan obvio y alejarse corriendo de esa mesa, escuchó el sonido de una voz familiar detrás de él y fue así que su deseo se hizo realidad.

 **-¡Oh! ¡En serio! Por lo que me cuenta su trabajo es muy interesante Daisuke-san y se ve que a usted le gusta mucho-** Isogai expresaba con una radiante sonrisa al asistente del escritor con quien venía platicando al mismo tiempo que traía en su charola dos humeantes tazas de café.

 **-Por favor no me llames de usted, me haces sentir demasiado viejo y créeme que apenas estoy en mis 20's así es que, por que no me llamas Hiroto-** sonreía el asistente, mirándolo ilusionado mientras tomaba su asiento en la pequeña mesa que compartía con el escritor quien observaba atentamente al otro mesero colocar con sumo cuidado y elegancia las tazas de café enfrente de cada uno de ellos y sonreía a su amigo diciéndole **-Lo siento mucho pero eso no sería correcto, llamarle por su nombre Daisuke-san seria grosero de mí parte, además me ganaría una muy fuerte sanción de parte de mi capitán si lo hiciera ¿No es así Tatsumi-san?-** Isogai volteaba de lado y miraba con brillantes ojos a su amigo a quien le sonreía tranquilamente, detalle que no se le escapó al joven escritor, aquellos dos meseros compartían una mirada bastante profunda y por alguna razón que desconocía comenzó a sentirse bastante irritado **-Ya veo, en verdad es una lástima, por mí no hay ningún problema que me llame por mí nombre, pero creo que ya comprendí la razón-** Hiroto respondía suspirando pesadamente, se había resignado a su conquista, al notar aquel brillo en los ojos de Isogai al mirar a aquel atractivo capitán, su rostro perdió la alegría que mostraba minutos atrás **-"¡Eh! ¡Daisuke-san! ¿Por qué pone esa mirada?"-** Isogai escuchó la delicada voz del joven Hiroto y noto el rostro melancólico del asistente realmente le preocupo y estaba por comentar algo cuando el escritor intervino.

 **-Hiroto-kun vamos a revisar los pendientes de mi agenda por favor, si no los tienes resueltos para hoy, no quiero ni imaginar lo que Kunihiro-san te sermoneará el día de mañana-** aquel escritor mostro una sonrisa a su amigo, quien volvió a mostrarse de nuevo risueño, abrió nuevamente su agenda de forma profesional para enseguida mostrar un rostro de mayor seriedad y comenzar a buscar la información a tratar, sin embargo vio a Morinaga tomar sólo unos tragos de su café, acto seguido levantarse y buscar en su saco su billetera de donde saco su Tarjera de Crédito la cual entrego a Isogai mientras le comentaba **-Taichirou-san sería tan amable de cobrar la cuenta-** Isogai tomo la tarjeta algo sorprendido, pues el escritor solía quedarse un par de horas mientras degustaba varias tazas de café, sin embargo ahora sólo con la segunda a medio terminar pensaba retirarse.

 **-Lamento haberme comportado tan insistente con usted Tatsumi-san, tal vez nuestra reunión pueda concretarse otro día, con permiso-** Morinaga hablo tranquilamente mirando a Souichi a los ojos, quien pudo admirar lo alto que era aquel escritor, asintió con educación hacia el mesero y luego se volvió a su amigo a quien le indicaba **-Regreso enseguida y nos vamos-** dicho eso se encamino rápidamente a hacia los baños, dejando a aquellas tres personas sorprendidas.

 **-¡Eh! Pero Tetsuhiro… … ¡Oh! Y ahora que mosca le pico-** exclamo el asistente tocando suavemente con su mano su mejilla y negando con su rostro.

 **-¡Sou-kun! ¿Qué fue lo sucedió con Morinaga-san?-** Isogai susurraba sólo para su amigo quien frunciendo el ceño, se quedó observando hacia la dirección donde el escritor se había ido **-"¡Morinaga-san! En verdad que no entiendo sus reacciones"-** pensaba mientras escuchaba a su amigo despedirse de su comensal **-Daisuke-san en un momento regreso con su comprobante de pago-** hizo una reverencia y se marchó rápidamente a la caja para realizar el pago correspondiente.

El pelilargo seguiría a su amigo después de despedirse del joven de ojos grises **-Daisuke-san con su permiso, que tenga una agradable noche, regrese pronto-** después del distinguido saludo de despedida Souichi estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Hiroto le susurró **-¿No acepto su invitación verdad? No se preocupe y disculpe el atrevimiento de Tetsuhiro, él está acostumbrado a tener todo lo que desea y eso en verdad es un problema a veces-.**

Souichi cruzó miradas con Hiroto por unos segundos aproximadamente, como analizando aquellas palabras y al final le respondió **-En realidad no le respondí nada acerca de eso, pero supongo que ya no importa, ambos tenemos otros asuntos que atender en estos momentos, con su permiso ahora si me retiro Daisuke-san-** volvió a realizarle una reverencia con su cabeza y se retiró dejando a Hiroto bastante sonriente degustando lentamente su taza su café mientras pensaba y esperaba a Morinaga **-"¡Ay amigo mío! Este chico sería un gran reto para ti sin embargo, él se ve buena persona, no como el otro idiota de quien te enamoraste, además de que tienes una fuerte competencia… ¡Ah! Es una lástima él en verdad era mi tipo"-.**

 **-¿Isogai todo está bien con las mesas que te encargue?-** cuestionaba desganado a su amigo,mientras llegaba y se recargaba un momento en la barra aun lado de Isogai, quien se encontraba realizando el cargo del consumo en la terminal bancaria **-Si Sou-kun todo está en orden hasta el momento, ¡Eh!... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ocurrió entre el escritor y tú? -** respondía y le cuestionaba a su amigo quien se retiraba un momento los lentes y se masajeaba las sienes, gesto que Isogai conocía muy bien y que Souichi sólo realizaba cuando se encontraba estresado.

 **-No es nada… voy a supervisar las mesas-** respondía el pelilargo ocultándole a su amigo lo que había pasado minutos antes, alejándose a paso rápido de él **\- ¡Oye! ¡Oye! Te conozco y algo paso… anda cuéntamelo, sabes que soy muy bueno escuchándote-** el rubio rápidamente le dio alcance, comentando mientras lo miraba a los ojos y hacia un ridículo puchero **-Te invito a cenar y a beber todo lo que tú quieras, yo pago ¿Sí? -** le hizo un giño rápido, provocando una sonrisa de lado de parte del pelilargo, quien lo miraba ahora divertido mientras le comentaba **-Ya sabes que como y bebo demasiado, te dejaré sin un sólo centavo ¿Sabes?-** Isogai risueño le susurraba mientras su amigo le dejaba de lado para seguir con su trabajo ese día **-Sabes que eso no me importaría, tú eres alguien muy importante para mí-** Souichi afirmo con su cabeza y se alejó dejando satisfecho a Isogai, quien con una sonrisa se giraba y caminaba en dirección a la mesa de Morinaga-san para entregar su comprobante y su tarjeta.

En medio del camino se encontró con el escritor quien le dedico una mirada bastante seria y penetrante **-Hasta luego Taichirou-san-** se despedía de manera rápida mientras pasaba de largo de él y caminaba con rapidez hacia la salida del restaurante sin darle tiempo a terminar su frase **-¡Ah! Morinaga-san su tar… ¿Qué paso? ¿Y esa mirada?-** el rubio sintió un delicado toque en su hombro y se volvió para ver a Hiroto quien lo miraba con una sonrisa amable - **¡Daisuke-san! ¿Sucede algo? ¿Morinaga-san se encuentra bien? Esta vez su estancia fue muy corta y eso fue muy raro, son mis clientes frecuentes y me ha llamado bastante la atención, ¿El servicio no fue el adecuado? ¿Tiene alguna queja en particular?-** Hiroto escuchaba la preocupación de aquel apuesto mesero, sin embargo su ojos estaban completamente perdidos en sus labios, cerro con tranquilidad sus ojos mientras sonreía simpático y le contestaba a Isogai rápidamente **-No se preocupe Taichirou-san, el café y el servicio es de excelente calidad como siempre, es agradable venir a este lugar, es sólo que surgió algo de último momento y nos tenemos que retirar, yo le entregare la tarjeta a Morinaga-san, gracias por todo y con permiso-** el joven Hiroto evito el contacto con esos ojos color café claro y tomo de la mano la tarjeta del escritor, realizando un ligero roce con sus dedos en la mano de Isogai quien se percató de ello y le comentaba rápidamente **-Al contrario gracias a ustedes por venir, siempre es grata su presencia Daisuke-san por favor vuelvan pronto-** hizo una reverencia y al elevar su rostro sus ojos buscaron los ojos grises del joven asistente, él sabía que los ojos de esa persona eran sinceros, tenían un hermoso color gris claro y siempre mostraban un brillo especial al mirarlo y para saber que todo estaba bien deseaba verlo sin embargo no consiguió, el asistente salía de manera rápida del restaurante dejando aún más preocupado a Isogai.

 ** _Junya Editorial…_**

Habían pasado cinco horas desde que habían llegado a la editorial y se habían encerrado en la sala de reuniones a revisar todos los pendientes que tenía aquella gran agenda que Hiroto siempre cargaba con él; dentro de esos pendientes estaba organizar la última firma de autógrafos que Morinaga tenía programada, hacía ya varios meses que había lanzado su último libro y este evento cerraría ese ciclo; después de hablar sobre trabajo, concluir pendientes y terminar de redactar el último reporte por Hiroto que había elaborado en ese tiempo, mismo que ahora terminaba de imprimir y que tendría que ser firmado por el escritor; el chico de ojos grises desvió la mirada para admirar a su amigo quien se encontraba recargado en el barandal de aquel balcón que la sala de juntas tenia para salir a fumar o tomar un poco de aire entre medio de las reuniones que se tenían en ese lugar.

 **-Dime ¿Por cuanto tiempo piensas seguir con tu berrinche amigo mío?-** le cuestionaba un risueño Hiroto a un malhumorado Morinaga quien graciosamente hizo un puchero con sus labios.

 **-Yo no hago ningún berrinche-** el joven escritor respondía incorporándose y sacando de su abrigo una caja de cigarrillos, sacaba uno y de manera rápida lo encendía para fumarlo con desesperación, mientras se desahogaba con su amigo **-Sólo estoy muy estresado, sabes bien que tengo que mostrarle un borrador a Kunihiro antes de que el mes termine y creo que cambiaré de idea, tendré que escribir sobre otra cosa y no tengo ninguna otra idea en mi cabeza… ¡Demonios!-** volvía a inhalar el humo de su cigarrillo y exhalaba con tranquilidad un par de veces más guardando silencio.

 **-¿Por qué tienes que cambiar tú historia? A mí me pareció increíble que abordes ese "tema" en particular, ya que tenía mucho que no lo tocabas, sería una historia fresca y nueva, además que me encantaría leerla con tu encantador estilo, sabes al principio llegue a pensar que…-** se silenció un momento atrayendo la mirada y cuestionamiento de su amigo de ojos verdes **-¿Qué pensaste?-.**

 **-Pensé que ahora que estabas viviendo nuevamente con Masaki-san, esa había sido la razón para volver a abordar ese tema, pero luego de que explicarás tus razones de por qué se queda en tú departamento y al conocer a tu nueva fuente de inspiración, me impresioné aún más y me sentí aliviado de saber que Masaki-san no tenía nada que ver en esta nueva novela-** el chico de ojos grises le comentaba con tranquilidad tomando la cajetilla de cigarrillos de la mano de su amigo y sacando uno para él, para comenzar a fumar tranquilamente.

Morinaga sonrió de lado y expresaba sarcástico **-¿Fuente de inspiración? ¡ja! ¡En serio creíste eso!, ¿Crees que alguien como él sería mi fuente de inspiración?-**

El joven editor le miro dudoso, mientras soltaba con tranquilidad el humo del cigarrillo y le respondía **-Acaso me equivoque-.**

 **-¡Claro! Te equivocas, yo sólo lo tome de referencia ya que trabaja en el ambiente que deseo para mi nueva novela, una cafetería, además si lo observé por meses fue sólo por eso, porque me pareció que él era el mejor candidato para conversar, ya que siempre se ve que realiza un excelente trabajo… su trabajo en verdad le apasiona… lo notas al mirar su bella sonrisa… es muy sincera, no se nota falsedad en ella… además de que impone mucho con su presencia… también se ve que tiene fuerte carácter… también es muy atractivo… ese uniforme lo hace ver demasiado atrayente… es como si al mirarlo no pudieras despegar tus ojos… de él… además Hiroto… … … sus ojos ámbar son tan hermosos que… -** Morinaga se silenció de golpe al mirar una sonrisa pícara en el rostro de su amigo, no se había dado cuenta en que momento había comenzado a moverse en círculos en aquel estrecho lugar, mientras movía las manos e intentaba dar excusas al principio sobre el por qué no, el capitán de meseros Souichi Tatsumi era su nueva inspiración, sin darse cuenta que sus expresiones y palabras decían todo lo contrario, trato de objetar de nuevo pero comenzó a ahogarse con el humo del cigarrillo que rápidamente apago y tiró.

 **-¡Oh! Claro, sólo es un chico muy atractivo y con variadas cualidades, sólo es el modelo idóneo para ser el protagonista de tu futura novela, nada tiene que ver que te haya cautivado desde que lo viste por primera vez o incluso desde que le prestaste tu amada pluma ¿Verdad?-** Hiroto le expresaba aquello a su amigo con seriedad sin embargo al ver su cara de sorpresa comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

 **-Ja ja ja ja ja en serio Tetsuhiro, eso no te lo creo ni en esta vida, ni en la otra-** se divertía en verdad con la complicada forma de ser de su amigo **-Te has dado cuenta que tú mismo acabas de declarar tu atracción por él ja ja ja ja-** se limpiaba las lagrimillas de sus ojos causadas por su intensa risa **-Te conozco amigo y jamás le prestarías esa pluma a nadie-** decía más tranquilo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro **\- y bueno… como te comenté antes, no tienes que cambiar tú historia, sólo porque tú atractivo modelo de protagonista tiene bastantes pretendientes detrás de él-** le decía con tranquilidad.

 **-¡Pretendientes!-** Morinaga expresó con bastante molestia en su voz, ya que no le gustaba que se burlaran de él y atacando a su sensible amigo le comentó **-¿Como tú encantador Taichirou-san?-** Hiroto dejó de sonreír inmediatamente.

 **-Sí, exactamente como él-** respondió desilusionado, sus ojos grises se cristalizaron rápidamente, provocando incomodidad y culpabilidad en el interior de Morinaga por haber dicho aquello, el escritor de amables ojos verdes era muy buena persona en el fondo, pero a veces su comportamiento bipolar lastimaba a las personas que en verdad apreciaba como era el caso de su asistente y mejor amigo, el cual muchas veces le había expresado su interés por aquel rubio mesero llamado Isogai, estaba a punto de disculparse por su aptitud cuando su amigo le interrumpió.

 **-Sí, como Taichirou-san** suspiro fuertemente y le expresó **-Estoy casi seguro que Taichirou-san no es el único prospecto que alguien como él podría tener, sólo conoces como se desenvuelve en su trabajo, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo es su vida real fuera de aquel lugar-** Hiroto poco a poco mientras hablaba, regresaba a su estado normal, tenía años conociendo a su amigo y estos le ayudaban para comprender mejor todos los arranques emocionales que Tetsuhiro tenía y como un buen amigo le perdonaba fácilmente sin embargo, ya después se vengaba de una manera más productiva.

 **-Tatsumi-san debe de tener muchos amigos, familia, inclusive una pareja o tal vez no, nunca lo sabrás si te pones a hacer berrinches cada vez que las cosas no salen como quieres-** terminaba de fumar y depositaba la colilla de cigarro en el basurero **-me sorprende que lo invitarás tan bruscamente, eso no es propio de ti-** le miro inquisitivamente **-No me tienes que contar si es atracción física o realmente sólo es por trabajo, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, te ayudaré en lo que pueda si realmente quieres hablar con él nuevamente, para que puedas conocerlo mejor y para que te sirva de apoyo al escribir esa novela, inclusive te daré mis mejores consejos para salir con él después, tendrás que volver a invitarlo como se debe, sin presiones y sin tus berrinches infantiles, también deberás aceptar su respuesta ya sea afirmativa o no… sin embargo…-** se silenció de nuevo desesperando a Morinaga.

 **-¿Sin embargo qué? No te quedes callado Hiroto-** cuestionaba inquieto mirando con interés a su amigo quien se colocó enfrente de él, mirándolo con seriedad mientras colocaba sus manos en sus hombros para responderle **-Si por alguna razón Tatsumi-san aceptara a salir contigo, no juegues con él, si vas a intentar algo más serio, debes ser honesto con él y contigo mismo, se lo mucho que Masaki-san te lastimo en el pasado y sé que todas las personas con las que te has involucrado después de eso, fueron sólo diversión para ti-** Morinaga desvió la vista comprendiendo completamente las palabras de Hiroto. **\- Hasta cuando vas a darte la oportunidad de volver a amar… hasta cuando me permitirás volver a leer el romance en tus historias, ese que los primeros años cautivaron a muchos lectores, claro que tus obras actuales tienen temas interesantes, pero desde aquello no has vuelto a tocar el "tema del amor" de nuevo, es por eso que la trama de esta novela es muy interesante y merece la pena escribirla, tal vez ahora sólo tengas una idea ligera en tu cabeza, pero estoy seguro que cuando vuelvas a arriesgarte a amar de nuevo, la historia se escribirá por si misma-**

 **-Lo comprendo muy bien Hiroto-** respondió bastante tranquilo, se separó de la cercanía de su amigo y recargándose de nuevo en aquel frio barandal, se mantuvo unos minutos así, mirando la vista nocturna de la ciudad **-No te preocupes, jamás lastimaría a Tatsumi-san de esa manera, jamás le haría algo tan cruel como lo que me hicieron a mi-.**

Hiroto junto sus manos algo preocupado, sabía que tocar el tema del amor siempre resultaba complicado para Morinaga quien a sus 18 años había conocido ese sentimiento por primera vez.

 **-"Yo sólo quiero que vuelvas a encontrar el amor de nuevo Tetsuhiro"-** exclamaba observando aquellas lagrimas deslizarse sobre las mejillas de su amigo, provocando su acercamiento y como tantas veces lo había hecho acaricio su espalda tratando de consolarlo, recordando lo que años atrás había sucedido…

Aquel risueño y divertido joven de ojos verdes, se había enamorado por primera vez del hijo del dueño de la Editorial Junya en donde trabajaba por varios meses, para el corazón de aquel joven adolescente, con grandes ilusiones de convertirse en un gran escritor, su más grande pasión sería crear por primera vez una gran novela romántica.

De esa manera fue que Masaki se había convirtió en su inspiración día con día, era un joven universitario muy atractivo e intelectual, que se había convertido en su tutor y lo había adentrado al mundo de la literatura, las largas horas de reuniones, el compartir el sin fin de ideas que aquel romántico chico poseía, originó que Masaki comenzará a tomarle cariño poco a poco a aquella alma que poseía una pureza increíble y cuyo corazón guardaba los sentimientos más profundo hacia su persona.

El tiempo paso y aquel joven creció alcanzando su mayoría de edad, en donde su apariencia física se volvió increíblemente atrayente a la vista de cualquiera y su pasión al escribir cautivaba el corazón de hombres y mujeres, sin darse cuenta sus reuniones se volvieron mucho más íntimas, Masaki comenzaba a mostrar un interés más profundo hacia aquel chico de 20 años, quien se armó de valor una noche cuando tomaban un par de copas en su apartamento, confesándole su amor y atreviéndose a cruzar por primera vez la peligrosa línea del deseo.

Amor, deseo y pasión era lo que Morinaga comenzó a transmitir en sus novelas durante el tiempo que su relación duro, medio año aproximadamente la mantuvieron en secreto y después toda la editorial lo sabía y nadie los juzgaba, pues a sus ojos aquella era una increíble y hermosa relación, sin embargo con el tiempo Masaki comenzó a perder el interés en el joven escritor, los problemas comenzaron con la llegada de nuevos jóvenes editores y escritores, con quien Masaki se atrevía a salir al mismo tiempo mientras aún mantenía una relación con Tetsuhiro.

Para Morinaga aquello resultó tan devastador que entro en una etapa de aislamiento total, sus sentimientos habían sido pisoteados, habían jugado con su mente y su corazón había sido lastimado de la peor manera y cuando por fin reunió un poco de valor para hablar y pedirle a Masaki una explicación, lo que recibió como respuesta fue:

 _"Te quiero mucho, estoy seguro de que te amo, pero en estos momentos mi vida es muy complicada y no me queda tiempo para darte una relación seria, puedo salir contigo cuando quieras, pero nada más como amigos hasta que mi vida deje de ser complicada, sé que no te merezco y lo entenderé si estas molesto y no quieres estar cerca de mí. "_

Aquellas palabras terminaron por destruir por completo su corazón, lo convirtieron en alguien frio y sin emociones, por que sufrir de males amorosos si podía amar y ser amado por cualquiera, tal y como Masaki se lo había dado a entender.

La editorial misma se dio cuenta de aquellas circunstancias cuando miraban a ambos salir juntos o con diferentes personas, aquellas frías relaciones de una noche o semanas mantenían aun cuerdo a Morinaga, quien continuo escribiendo sus pequeñas obras, su universo de letras era su más hermosa motivación para continuar vivo, la relación laboral con Masaki continuo y la personal se fracturo cuando ambos pactaron no involucrase de nuevo sentimentalmente.

Hiroto fue fiel testigo en toda aquella dolorosa situación por la cual su amigo pasaba, se convirtió en su paño de lágrimas y su gran consejero, siempre estuvo en total desacuerdo por la vida tan salvaje que su amigo llevaba, inclusive le llego a recomendar alejarse de Masaki y juntos buscar una nueva editorial, sin embargo, Morinaga nunca acepto esa propuesta y continuo trabajando en Junya Editorial.

Hiroto deseaba y oraba para que su antiguo amigo regresará, aquel dulce y gentil chico a quien conoció años atrás y que le había maravillado con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, el joven editor jamás desarrollo sentimientos románticos hacia él, le consideraba casi un hermano a quien quería proteger y poner en su lugar a golpes cuando fuera estrictamente necesario, tal como lo hizo en una ocasión cuando le propuso acostarse con él, aquella vez le abofeteo y le sermoneo hasta el amanecer, su amistad estuvo a punto de terminar hasta que Morinaga con lágrimas en los ojos le ofreció sinceras disculpas, sólo en ese momento supo que aún quedaba esperanza para traerlo de regreso.

El escritor de ojos verdes había generado un escudo como forma de protegerse, cuando sus aventuras proponían ir más en serio, siempre cortaba de raíz cualquier sentimiento que aquellos jóvenes le declaraban y su personalidad se torció volviéndolo algo altanero y bipolar, sarcástico y muy engreído, sin embargo, esta personalidad estaba oculta para sus lectores a quien respetaba más que nadie, aquellos a quienes hacia feliz escribiendo sus historias y los cuales le agradecían con cariño; con ellos se sentía seguro, nadie le haría daño de nuevo.

Una noche mientras terminaban de entregar su manuscrito a la editorial, Hiroto observó que Morinaga se encontraba realmente fatigado y comenzó a buscar una cafetería en donde pudieran disfrutar de una taza de café, un compañero de la editorial le había recomendado un agradable lugar hace tiempo atrás y justamente transitaban por el lugar en donde se encontraba, comenzó a buscar en su agenda la dirección exacta para invitar a Morinaga a ir a ese lugar, cuando la voz animosa del escritor le decía **-Mira Hiroto que hermosos jardines tiene ese lugar, parece que es una Cafetería, ven vamos a tomar un café-** Hiroto sonrió y le siguió para ambos encontrarse con nuevas ilusiones.

 **-Quien diría que desde hace 5 meses hemos ido a ese lugar frecuentemente y sólo hasta el día de hoy pude conocer la verdadera razón de por qué te gusta tanto-** el joven de ojos grises le susurraba a su amigo mientras le acariciaba con ternura la espalda **-¡Uh! Tiene un hermoso jardín ¿No crees?-** le respondía más calmado el escritor quien miraba al cielo admirando las estrellas, mientras en sus labios se formaba una dulce sonrisa **-Por supuesto… ese jardín es hermoso, atrayente, de fuerte carácter y en especial… tiene unos ojos… ¿De color?-** Hiroto le seguía el juego a su amigo quien sonrió más y respondió **-Tiene unos hermosos ojos color ámbar…-.**

Ambos rieron al mirarse, en definitiva, ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos.

 **-"Como me gustaría que Tatsumi-san se convirtiera en tu más grande inspiración… y así volvieras a creer en el amor… Tetsuhiro"-** el joven editor exclamaba su deseo al cielo mientras ambos admiraban juntos las estrellas.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Mil gracias por leer**

 **Que les parecio?**

 **Se pone interesante... ¿Verdad?**

 **Espero sus comentarios ^^**

 **Los quiero, les mando muchos abrazos ^^**


	5. Festejos y reencuentro

**Hola!**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?**

 **La verdad... demasiado lo sé, pero aquí Naomi revive de nuevo en su faceta de escritora, he tenido muchos compromisos y también un poco mal de salud.**

 **Así que como forma de motivación me puse a revisar mis historias y me prometí como objetivo, actualizarlas y terminarlas.**

 **Agradezco de manera infinita a las personas que aun se acuerdan de esta loca y a las nuevas lectoras que le dan una oportunidad a mis historias.**

 **¡Muy pronto Propuestas y Decisiones!**

 **¡Disfruten su Lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Festejos y reencuentro.**

Alejado del ruidoso centro de la ciudad en un acogedor departamento de un complejo inmobiliario se encontraban un par de chicos quienes llevaban más de media hora tumbados en la suave alfombra de esa pequeña sala, ambos se encontraban bastante agotados, después de haber tenido una larga y agotadora noche de trabajo.

 **-¡Isogai ni se te ocurra quedarte dormido!, tú tienes tú propio departamento, lárgate ya a descansar, dejaremos lo de la cena y bebida para otra ocasión-** exclamaba Souichi quien apenas y podía mover su cuello para observar como Isogai estaba comenzando a roncar.

 **-Sólo diez minutos más, sabes el día de hoy fue mortal, quien diría que el lugar se abarrotería de gente en minutos, además tú tienes la culpa por colocar esta suavecita alfombra aquí-** le contestaba el rubio colocándose en estado fetal para acomodarse mejor en su lugar.

 **-Si te dejo relajarte diez minutos más, pasarás de nuevo la noche aquí, eres un tronco cuando duermes bastardo, nunca puedo despertarte una vez que te quedas dormido-** le refutaba el pelilargo mirando la espalda de su amigo, quien por unos minutos no mencionó ninguna palabra, tanto que Souichi pensó que se había quedado profundamente dormido

 **-¡Isogai! ¡Isogai! ¡Isogai! ¡Isogai!-** como forma de fastidiar al rubio y no dejarlo dormir Souichi lo llama incontables veces mientras con el pie pateaba la espada de este con poca fuerza **-¡Isogai! ¡Isogai! ¡Isogai! ¡Isogai!-**

 **-¡Qué pasa! Sou-kun déjame dormir… ¿Te molesta mi presencia? o será que… ¿Estas esperando a alguien a estas horas? ¡Eh! ¡Chico travieso! Podría ser… un chico lindo, una bella dama o tal vez… ¡Un atractivo escritor! Jajajaja-** terminaba de expresar riendo a carcajadas, Isogai también sabia responder a las bromas de su amigo.

 **-¡Idiota! ¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que ya me quiero dormir, estoy agotado y tú deberías hacer lo mismo ¡Lárgate de una buena vez! -** Souichi le reclamó dándole la espalda a Isogai quien se había girado al escuchar la voz nerviosa de su amigo, consiguiendo ver por unos pocos segundos la extraña expresión en el rostro del pelilargo.

 **-"¿Y esa mirada?"-** Isogai se cuestionaba mentalmente, mientras recordaba que el día de hoy, aquel joven escritor del cual su amigo era admirador, había tenido una estancia realmente corta en la cafetería, precisamente Souichi se había atrevido a visitar aquella mesa que él siempre atendía; tenía una duda en su cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz y quería una respuesta así que sin rodeos pregunto directamente **\- Sou- kun… ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre Morinaga-san y tú el día de hoy?**

 **-Isogai en verdad tengo mucho sueño, ¿Lárgate quieres? Mañana hablamos-** Souichi no tenía intenciones de hablar de ello y literalmente corría a Isogai de su departamento, sin embargo, el risueño rubio tenía infinidad de maneras de convencer al pelilargo, una de ellas que no fallaba nunca era su punto más débil "la comida".

 **-¡Joo! Entonces en verdad ya no quieres comer ni beber nada, yo estaba haciendo tiempo para que llegara mi gran pedido de sushi y bebidas que ordené de ese conocido restaurant que tanto te gusta, lo ordené hace unos minutos después de que llegamos… pero bien, si estás muy cansado sólo espera que llegue y me lo llevaré a mi departamento, es una lástima tendré que comerlo yo solo-** Isogai se incorporó de prisa para comenzar a levantarse de su lugar sin embargo **-¡Es en serio!-** la voz de Souichi detuvo todos sus movimientos provocándole una pícara sonrisa **-"Sou-kun eres como un niño pequeño"-** pensaba admirando y escuchando a su amigo.

 **-¡De verdad comeremos Sushi!-** los hermosos ojos color ámbar brillaban, estaba realmente entusiasmado, amaba comer sushi y pues después de tan tremendo día de labor, y ya que la comida era totalmente gratis, no podía negarse a aceptar aquella grandiosa oferta **-¡Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras Isogai! ¡Eres realmente un buen amigo sabes! -** el pelilargo se levantaba rápidamente del suelo y se estiraba como gato dispuesto a espabilarse muy bien, para de un momento a otro recibir tan rica cena.

Pasados veinte minutos más, la deliciosa cena de ambos estaba dispuesta en la mesa y ambos amigos se encontraban comiendo alegremente, mientras bebían cerveza tras cerveza, hablaban de su agitado día, definitivamente aquel festín les aportaba suficiente energía para hacer bromas y burlarse de las situaciones graciosas de su trabajo, Isogai había creado un excelente ambiente para poder conseguir la información que deseaba, la comida era el punto más frágil de Souichi, sin embargo, la cerveza era otro de los puntos más frailes ya que Souichi no resistía tan bien el licor como lo hacía su risueño amigo, quien notaba ese bello sonrojo en sus mejillas, producto de la saturación del licor en su sistema.

 **-¡Sou-kun! ¿Me contarías que paso con Morinaga-san esta noche?-** el rubio astutamente le cuestionó a su amigo, quien le miro de reojo por unos largos segundos sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, después de romper el contacto visual con el pelilargo volvió a cuestionarle un poco más relajado **-¿Tan malo fue hablar con ese escritor por primera vez? ¿Creí que le pedirías un autógrafo o algo? ¿Él no era lo que esperabas? -** cuestionaba Isogai mientras terminaba la última gota de su cerveza y colocaba la lata vacía en el piso suspirando profundamente **-¡Aaaaw! Jamás creí que Morinaga-san, mostrara ese tipo de mirada-** exclamó recordando la manera en que el escritor lo había mirado al salir de la cafetería.

 **-Morinaga-san es…-** la voz susurrante de Souichi captó la atención del rubio **-es… una persona muy extraña…-** el pelilargo recargo cargo su cabeza en un sillón, alzó su mirada perdida al techo de su apartamento, estaba bastante aturdido por el licor consumido y quería desahogarse con su amigo.

 **-¿Extraña?-** susurró Isogai.

 **-Su forma de ser es muy diferente a lo que pensaba, creí que era una persona sencilla, pero resultó ser un hombre muy arrogante, su fría mirada es algo perturbadora, y sus cambios de humor son complicados, además de un momento a otro él…-** su voz sonaba desilusionada, sin embargo, no quería hablar mal de su escritor favorito por la primera impresión que le causo.

 **-¿Él que?-** interrogó su amigo con interés.

 **-¡Una cita!-** exclamó el pelilargo tranquilamente **-Él me solicito una cita ¿Puedes creerlo? De un momento a otro sólo me pidió salir con él-**

 **-¡Eh! ¿Una cita?-** el rubio se sorprendió por lo mencionado, interrogando nuevamente **-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?-.**

 **-Sí, él me pidió que lo ayudará… algo sobre su próxima obra… una nueva novela que tiene en mente-** continúo explicando el pelilargo mientras, cerraba los ojos recordando aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, que el escritor poseía.

 **-¡Nueva novela! ¡Ah! Ya entiendo… Entonces es algo referente a lo que te comenté que escuché ¿Recuerdas? Que su nuevo protagonista se llamaría "Souichi"-** Isogai le comentó al pelilargo al tener una idea a que se refería toda aquella situación.

 **-Y dime Sou-kun ¿Aceptaste su invitación? -** los ojos del rubio se clavaron en el perfil de su amigo quien abría los ojos tranquilamente.

 **-Ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de aceptar o negarme, de repente el "idiota" dijo que lo disculpará por su insistencia y se fue del lugar, no entiendo que paso, de un momento a otro cambio su personalidad… de nuevo-** Souichi expresó tratando de entender que paso.

 **-"¡Idiota! ¿Le llamo "idiota" a Morinaga-san?"-** pensaba Isogai mirando detenidamente a su amigo, quien parecía tener un conflicto mental, pero al parecer hablaba consigo mismo en voz alta, situación que causaba gracia al rubio quien lo disfrutaba a lo grande.

 **-He pensado tantas cosas… tal vez… ¿Le molestaría algo de nuestro el servicio?, ¡Claro que no! el servicio fue el de siempre, sólo olvide presentarme y al final todo se resolvió, me presente ante él y tome su orden, ¿Estaría muy ocupado? Tal vez recordó que tenía otra cita y era muy importante que se fue tan rápido… ¡Claro! Debió ser eso, él le dijo a Daisuke-san que tenían que terminar algo, pero… ¡No era importante hablar conmigo!... ¡No me dejo contestarle! Bueno… yo no quería hacerlo de todos modos… ¿Fue mi culpa? ¡Claro que no! El actuaba raro en primer lugar ¡Aaaaah! ¡No te entiendo!... Morinaga-san no te comprendo…-** expresaba revolviendo su cabello con sus manos una y otra vez.

 **-je je je je En resumen su primer encuentro fue un fracaso total ¿No es cierto? -** expresaba Isogai abriendo otra lata de cerveza **-Al menos tú… ¿Le entregaste algo verdad? ¿Qué era? No me lo habías mencionado antes-** Isogai miraba fijamente la expresión de Souichi mientras bebía de su cerveza con tranquilidad.

El pelilargo tenía la mirada fija al frente como si estuviera recordando algo, sus delgados labios sonreían sinceros y dejaban ver una expresión tranquila **-Era una pluma-** exclamó en un suspiro.

 **-¿Una pluma?-** cuestionó Isogai intrigado.

 **-Sí, hace varias semanas atrás, para ser más exactos hace tres meses, me encontraba reservando una de las áreas del restaurant, para el ese evento que se realizó hace un mes… sí, el de esa empresa de cosméticos ¿Recuerdas? Yo… estaba tan concentrado dando informes y detalles, pero al momento de anotar las indicaciones, me di cuenta de que no tenía una pluma a la mano, estaba tan fastidiado de escuchar los varios cambios que la Sra. Akita quería realizar una y otra vez que me era imposible alejarme el auricular de mi oído, en ese instante pensé que debía memorizar todo lo que ella me indicaba, sin embargo…-** Souichi le empezó a narrar a Isogai la situación por la cual él tenía aquel objeto personal del escritor.

 **-¿Sin embargo?-** cuestionó nuevamente Isogai para animar a su amigo a seguir narrando aquello.

 **-Morinaga-san se acercó a la barra y amablemente me ofreció su pluma… esa fue la primera vez que mire su sonrisa y esos ojos Isogai… en verdad es un verde muy enigmático, no sé por cuanto tiempo le mire, que cuando volví a parpadear la voz de la Sra. Akita me llamaba insistentemente y Morinaga-san me sonreía y se despedía de mí, le mire salir del restaurante y me prometí entregársela la próxima vez que lo viera, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo… hasta el día de hoy-** Souichi concluyó, lanzando la lata de cerveza al piso.

 **-Ya veo, con que eso paso-** su risueño amigo le sonreía apreciando y analizando la forma en que cada palabra era expresada, para Isogai no era ningún secreto que desde que Souichi había conocido a aquel escritor, había quedado impresionado, sabía que a su amigo le encantaba leer y sabía que había un escritor en particular que seguía, sin embargo cuando por fin pudo saber de quien se trataba, el destino o la suerte le había llevado a aquel hombre a su lugar de trabajo.

Desde la primera visita del escritor a la Cafetería, Isogai había sido el encargado de recibirlo, asignarle la mesa que desde el principio el joven solicitó, aquella en donde se encontraban los grandes ventanales que mostraban el maravilloso jardín que el lugar poseía, sabía el tipo de café que al escritor y a su asistente les gustaba, los panecillos y pasteles que consumían, incluso la cantidad de tazas que ambos llegaban a tomarse y el tiempo que permanecían en la cafetería, para el rubio aquellos comensales eran sólo unos clientes más, pero para su amigo uno de ellos era alguien muy importante ya que, veía en los ojos de Souichi cierto interés hacía aquel joven escritor, el porte que siempre mostraba, la seriedad de su mirada, la amabilidad de sus palabras y esas sonrisas que ofrecía a sus fans al autografiar sus libros, habían cautivado a su capitán de meseros y mejor amigo.

 **-Yo siempre me imagine que… mi primer encuentro con Morinaga-san sería de una manera diferente, tenía muchas ganas de atender su mesa una sola vez y regresarle su pluma, tal vez darle una felicitación por su trabajo o inclusive comentar algo sobre uno de sus libros, hubo un momento en que me pareció que estaba serio … eso fue mi culpa olvide la cortesía de presentarme, después le vi más relajado, inclusive pude ver alegría en su actuar cuando me comentaba sobre su proyecto, descubrí que es ambidiestro y que suele girar su pluma muchas veces con los dedos de su mano izquierda y que… TAMBIEN QUE TIENE CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD TERRIBLE, NO HABIAN PASADO NI DOS MINUTOS DE INVITARME A UNA CITA, CUANDO DE REPENTE SE LEVANTA Y SE VA ¡QUE LE SUCEDIO! EN VERDAD ME MOLESTO LA ACTITUD DE ESE IDIOTA…GRRRR-** Souichi expresaba las últimas palabras realmente molesto y no era para menos Morinaga había actuado realmente extraño, sin embargo, el pelilargo desconocía el verdadero motivo por el cual el joven escritor había actuado así, y ese era… la presencia de su rubio amigo Isogai.

 **-je je je ja entiendo Sou-kun, entiendo bien, tal parece que tú lindo escritor no era lo que esperabas-** comentaba entre risas amenas el rubio quien veía a su amigo erizarse como gato aplastando una lata de cerveza entre sus manos mientras gruñía **-¡NO LE LLAMES LINDO!-** expresaba Souichi con una gran vena en su frente, ya que su intolerancia al licor y su estado anímico no eran muy compatibles.

 **-Está bien… lo que tú digas, pero sabes Sou-kun, ya te he dicho miles de veces que no debemos idealizar a alguien sin conocerla mejor ya que, podemos llevamos una cruel decepción-** Isogai hablaba un poco melancólico, ya que su pasado siempre estaba presente en asuntos de este tema, aun cuando gracias al apoyo de Souichi, durante todos estos años él había intentado volver a salir con diferentes personas, sus relaciones no eran para nada duraderas; conocía los reales sentimientos de su tiránico amigo, sabia que era tan orgulloso para no aceptar que aquel escritor le gustaba y mucho, y que sólo bajo los efectos de licor podía ser tan sincero.

Desde la primera vez que lo conoció, Isogai quedó maravillado por la bondad y el corazón tan puro que su amigo poseía, pese a su carácter de mil demonios, en el fondo el pelilargo era una persona confiable, podía defenderse de cualquier situación hostil que se le presentara, pero en situaciones sentimentales, se volvía bastante vulnerable, lo conocía muy bien, este era el resultado de llevar cinco años de una buena amistad.

Durante este tiempo Isogai poco a poco había recuperado el ritmo de su vida, dejo su vida nocturna poco a poco y se rehabilito, empezó a buscar trabajo, había derrochado mucho dinero y ahora tenía que recuperarlo, trato de reformar su vida de nuevo buscando un nuevo empleo, ya que con sus habilidades era más que posible volver a entrar a trabajar a una buena empresa, sin embargo las veces que él y Souichi salían a beber este le contaba de su trabajo en la cafetería y lo maravilloso que era aquel lugar, mientras le narraba las diferentes situaciones por las que pasaba a diario Isogai pensaba en lo divertido que sería trabajar junto a su nuevo amigo.

No tenia necesidad de ganar mucho dinero, sólo tenía que volver a tener ingresos y tal ves invertir lo demás en otros negocios, su situación financiera no era tan complicada como la de su amigo. Souichi le dio la oportunidad de presentarle ante el gerente de restaurante, quien era una persona bondadosa y quien al analizar al rubio descubrió que tenía muy buena apariencia, algo que por casualidad el gerente de aquel lugar solicitaba en primer lugar a los nuevos aspirantes, una vez elegidos tenían que pasar el siguiente nivel, aprender todo lo necesario del jefe de meseros de aquel distinguido lugar; prueba que no era nada fácil pues a pesar que el gerente los elegía por su buena apariencia, sabía que Souichi debía entrenarlos con las más altos estándares en calidad y servicio, de esta manera sólo se quedaban aquellos que realmente aprendían y tenían la aptitud de servicio.

Isogai miraba fijamente a los ojos de Souichi mientras sonreía de manera melancólica, le agradecía en silencio tantas cosas que había hecho por él, el apoyo y amistad que le brindaba era de manera desinteresada, habían compartido muchas aventuras y conflictos de todo tipo y a pesar de que siempre lo considero un hombre altamente atractivo y sensual, hubo un momento en que llegó a interesarse sexualmente por él, sin embargo, tras analizar sus sentimientos con profundidad, descubrió que en realidad lo atesoraba de una manera muy diferente, para él, Souichi era una persona muy amada y esperaba que si alguien se interesaba por él algún día, esta persona fuera digna de él.

Souichi miró la sonrisa melancólica que Isogai le daba mientras jugaba con al bote de cerveza, lo conocía y odiaba ver esa mirada en su rostro así que hablo **-Ya lo sé, pero esta situación sólo debe afectarme sólo a mí, ¿Por qué diablos pones esa cara Idiota?-** le reclamaba a su amigo mientras veía esos ojos claros mirarle con molestia **-Tú querías que te contará ¿No es verdad? Además, esto sólo fue una mala experiencia en el trabajo, mañana todo regresara a ser igual, además no volveré a atender a ese tipo de nuevo-** concluía refunfuñando como siempre.

Isogai cambio la expresión de su rosto, aquellas palabras eran falsas, Souichi tan sólo estaba molesto por que lo que él imaginaba con su joven escritor no se había cumplido **-"jo jo jo Sou-kun en realidad en estos temas eres un hombre bastante caprichoso"-** pensaba el rubio dejando lentamente la lata en el suelo mientras le expresaba a su amigo **-Sou-kun no digas eso, a pesar de lo que haya sucedido el día de hoy, yo no creo que debas catalogarlo con una sola primera impresión, ya que en estos meses que he atendido a Morinaga-san y a Daisuke-san ambos suelen ser muy amables y gentiles, no lo digo superficialmente, ya que sabes que me gusta mucho analizar a los clientes que nos visitan-** con estas palabras atrajo la atención inmediata de su amigo.

 **-¡Eh! ¿A qué te refieres? -** cuestionó interesado.

 **-Cuando Morinaga-san y Daisuke-san llegan al Royal mmm como puedo explicarlo, siento que ellos van a relajarse de su arduo trabajo, muchas veces llegan bastante estresados créeme, Morinaga muestra demasiada seriedad y otras veces se la pasan platicando amenamente, algunas veces les veo revisar avances y otras los he escuchado discutiendo je je je ambos se llevan bien ¡Ah! Y a veces mientras Daisuke-san parece muy concentrado leyendo un libro, Morinaga-san escribe mucho, además que divaga mucho mirando hacia los jardines, tal vez encuentra mucha inspiración en ese lugar je je-** Isogai omitió el detalle que había descubierto, en donde descubrió que el escritor había estado observando a su amigo realizando su trabajo todo este tiempo **-Así que creo que, en realidad tuvieron un contratiempo importante y tuviste la mala fortuna de presenciarlo el día de hoy. Además, tú también has visto con que gentiliza firma los libros de sus admiradores, cuando lo descubren ahí, así que, como te mencioné analizo a mis clientes y para mí son sólo eso "clientes" no deberías tomarte personal lo de hoy Sou-kun-** concluyó su amigo **.**

Souchi pensó detenidamente en las palabras que su amigo le mencionaba, mientras suspiraba pesadamente, ciertamente él tenía amplia experiencia con diferentes tipos de clientes, pero para él Morinaga no se trataba de sólo un cliente, aquel joven escritor era tan especial, le atraía no podía negarlo y cuando tuvo una oportunidad de hablar con él, fue tan fugaz que se quedó sin palabras, ahora nuevamente tenía una segunda oportunidad, pero la aptitud temperamental del escritor lo desconcertó por completo, sin embargo, algo había notado en su mirada aquella tarde, recordó su seriedad al platicar de su ex amante, esa parte no se la había mencionado a Isogai, no quería tomarle mucha importancia, sin embargo, recordaba y analizaba la situación, el brillo es esos ojos verdes al hablarle de su obra, después su faceta seria de nuevo al despedirse ¿Quién era realmente Tetsuhiro Morinaga? Y teniendo en cuenta esa pregunta es su mente expresó por lo bajo a su amigo - **pero sabes Isogai, tal parece que muestra esa apariencia de gentileza frente a las personas por su trabajo, pero en el fondo él es una persona muy…solitaria…-** y recordó lo que había escuchado esa tarde…

 _-Deja de reírte Tetsuhiro y dime la verdad, ¿Qué sucede con Masaki-san? ¿Realmente están saliendo de nuevo? Te pregunto por qué me enteré de que están viviendo juntos-_

 _-¡Oh Vaya! Así que los chismes vuelan rápido en la editorial, la verdad… no es que estemos viviendo juntos, él se está alojando en mi apartamento un par de días… parece que tuvo algunos problemas con la seguridad de su apartamento y no le quedo de otra que solicitar la ayuda de su ex amante-_

 _-Tú sabes muy bien que lo nuestro termino hace tiempo y jamás regresará… pero a pesar de ser mi ex amante, yo no le guardo rencor ni nada además, él es quien maneja la editorial en donde se publican mis libros… así que no me pude negar-_

 _-Además Hiroto tú sabes que las relaciones a largo plazo no se me dan nada bien, el hecho de haber tenido una con Masaki-san no significa que cambiara de opinión-_

 _-Yo no creo en eso llamado "amor", más bien soy una persona que le gusta jugar bastante y a él también; así que Masaki y yo somos tal para cual ¿no crees? -_

 _-Tetsuhiro te conozco bastante bien, eres mi mejor amigo y…- -Tú no puedes engañarme… tú aún…-_

 **-Espera… entonces él… él aún…-** Souichi frunció el ceño tratando de encontrar la posible conclusión a la última frase que había mencionado Daisuke-san, pero se dio cuenta que no la encontraría jamás, porque él realmente no lo conocía, no sabía absolutamente nada del escritor, sólo lo veía a lo lejos y jamás había hablado con él, y lo del día de hoy sólo había sido un simple intercambio de palabras.

 **-¡Eh! ¿Él? ¿Morinaga-san? ¿Sou-kun? No te entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres? -** Isogai exclamo viendo a su amigo levantarse de un salto y caminar hacia un estante que se encontraba a lado del Televisor, en donde tenía sus libros completamente ordenados, tomo uno a uno y los revisaba como buscando "algo" y llegando a uno en especial lo miro analizándolo con mucha atención, y como si algo fuerte lo hubiera golpeado, lo descubrió.

Cierto detalle que Souichi había pasado desapercibido por completo, era que esa novela había sido la primera entre todas en las que se reflejaban diferentes emociones en el protagonista, aquella persona había experimentado el amor de manera sublime en varias facetas, tanto que Souichi volvía a revisar sus páginas, pues recordaba ciertos detalles en la historia lo cerró y revisó los demás.

 **-Isogai… eso es… Morinaga-san no ha vuelto a escribir ninguna historia de amor desde esta novela-** Souichi le llevo el libro a su amigo quien la verdad jamás había leído las obras del escritor; leyó en su mente el nombre del libro _"Amante prohibido"_ y luego parpadeo muchas veces al mirar que su amigo le arrebataba el libro de las manos, para comenzar a caminar en círculos por la sala, mientras le hablaba sin parar.

 **-Ciertamente todas las historias de Morinaga-san son realmente buenas, aventuras, misterios y comedias pero, él inicio escribiendo historias cortas de romances, eran historias realmente hermosas y llenas de sentimientos y cuando escribió esta novela, él se convirtió en mi escritor favorito, lo seguí por completo, cada que salía una de sus obras me cautivaba más y más, pero no lo había notado… él no ha vuelto a escribir una historia de amor de nuevo…-** El pelilargo trataba de explicarle aquello a Isogai quien le miraba tranquilamente **.**

 **-Bueno Sou-kun, tengo entendido que los escritores varían en sus obras, además sus asistentes y además la editorial que lo respalda deben de tener influencia en él, nosotros no conocemos ese ambiente, debe haber razones por las que él no lo ha vuelto a escribir ese tipo de historias… ¿No lo crees? además… ¡Eh!-** Isogai se quedó en silencio con una gotita resbalándole en su frente, estaba hablándole a la pared, pues Souichi se había acomodado en su sofá favorito y comenzado a leer aquel libro de nuevo sin prestar atención a su amigo.

 **-¡Sou-kun! ¿Vas a leer ahora mismo? -** cuestionó de manera sarcástica.

 **-Sí, eso mismo estoy tratando de hacer, así que no me molestes, puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres, gracias por la cena-** y dicho eso se concentro de nuevo en ese libro que tenía en sus manos.

 **-¡Oh vaya! Parce que Morinaga-san no es el único temperamental ene esta situación… Sou-kun tú tampoco te quedas atrás ¡Eh!-** le mencionaba mientras se levantaba del suelo y recogía todo el tiradero de aquella deliciosa cena que habían disfrutado. Terminado su trabajo, se coloco su chaqueta y le comento antes de retirarse a su departamento **-Sí quieres saber por qué tu escritor favorito dejo de escribir romance, deberías aceptar su invitación y preguntárselo directamente ¿No crees?-**

 **-¡Callate!-** Bufó el pelilargo.

 **-Si mañana le veo en la cafetería, le diré lo interesado que estas de salir con él-** le comentaba con una sonrisa picara y su ojo derecho cerrado.

 **-¡Eh!... ¡Yo no dije nada!... Además, no creo que en verdad le interese… no me dejo… ni contestarle-** bostezaba incontables veces, apretando más fuerte el libro entre sus brazos y acomodándose más en su sillón.

 **-ja ja ja Sou-kun no seas tan infantil, sería muy interesante averiguar cual será su nuevo proyecto, piénsalo muy bien, pero bueno parece que discutir contigo en esta situación sería una pérdida de tiempo-** le decía mientras caminaba hacia el y le miraba con atención pues su amigo al fin daba pie al descanso, bostezando y entrecerrando los ojos.

 **-¡Ya lárgate!... no me puedo… conce…-** le decía mientras sus ojos al fin se cerraban.

 **\- ¡Ya era hora!, con tanto licor en su sistema ya había durado mucho tiempo despierto, eres demasiado testarudo-** Isogai se acercó comprobando que su amigo ya se había dormido, le retiró con calma los lentes y los coloco en la mesita de centro, su amigo fruncía el entrecejo y respiraba con más tranquilidad, pero ya no se despertó, camino hacia la puerta y apagó la luz de la sala, dejando sólo una pequeña lampara encendida y programó el termostato a una temperatura agradable, moverlo de ahí sería la muerte en ese instante y sabia por experiencia propia lo confortable de ese sofá, así que no se preocupó demasiado en dejarlo así, ya más tarde él mismo se iría a su cama. **-Eres demasiado lindo cuando duermes ¡Nos vemos mañana! Buenas Noches Sou-kun-** sonrió tiernamente mientras le tocaba el cabello con una suave caricia a modo de despedida.

Salió del departamento y bajo con calma las escaleras mientras encendía un cigarrillo, pensaba en una idea para volver a reunirlos ya que su tirano amigo era bastante necio, cuando un cliente no era de su agrado y podría evitarlo con cortesía le pedía a Isogai atenderlo, pero Morinaga no era cualquier cliente y dado a que sabía muy bien que era de interés de su amigo, su cabeza planeaba miles de ideas, mientras disfrutaba de su cigarrillo -" **Souichi, debes arriesgarte si realmente te interesa Morinaga-san, en realidad no es una mala persona, no sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento que a él en realidad le interesas, la excusa de su nuevo libro fue muy buena, sabes bien que te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda… esto será muy divertido"-** Hablaba con Souichi en sus pensamientos mientras hacia la parada a un taxi y se dirigía a su departamento a descansar de igual manera.

Habían pasado dos semanas y de nuevo se iniciaba otra jornada de labores en el "Restaurant & Cafetería Royal", Souichi daba explicitas indicaciones a sus subordinados, esa tarde habría un evento para celebrar el cumpleaños de una de sus clientas preferidas, sus familiares habían solicitado una reunión sorpresa, un menú especial y también habían reservado uno de los salones más amplios del lugar - **Muy bien, ahora ya conocen todas sus instrucciones para celebración que se llevará a cabo esta noche, si todo sale bien como lo planemos con sus familiares,** **Akamura-san deberá llegar alrededor de las 7pm, por favor saben todos muy bien que hacer, ella es una de nuestras mejores clientes, así que hagámosla sentir muy especial esta noche ¿Entendido?-.**

 **-¡Sí capitán!-** respondían al unísono el equipo de meseros, cocineros y baristas a su cargo.

 **-Muy bien a trabajar se ha dicho-** indico comenzando todas sus labores de forma cotidiana.

Con el paso de las horas, la cafetería estaba abarrotada de clientes quienes degustaban de forma tranquila sus diferentes tipos de café, se había puesto una ambientación de música clásica que era favorita de su invitada de honor, Souichi supervisaba como siempre el servicio que se prestaba en todas las áreas del lugar, además de apoyar a sus compañeros quienes a veces necesitaban algo de ayuda.

Miro su reloj y llamo a una de sus compañeras que pasaban una chica bajita, delgada, de cabello negro alzado en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos vivaces reflejaban la amabilidad y optimismo de su edad **-Mizuki-san ya es casi hora, por favor podrías ir a la entrada a esperar la llegada de Akamura-san, en cuanto veas su auto llegar por favor avísame con Taichirou-san y como indiqué, serás la encargada de traerla hasta su mesa-** le decía a la chica quien le miraba animada y acataba la instrucción en seguida.

Comenzó a realizar ademanes con sus manos indicándoles a sus compañeros involucrados que estuvieran preparados pues en unos instantes comenzarían con el festejo. Reviso que las mesas estuvieran listas y todo estuviera en orden, en cuestión de minutos y por la puntualidad de Akamura-san, Isogai llegaba a paso veloz, pero con elegancia a informarle **-Sou-kun ella ya está aquí-**

 **-¡Bien vamos!-** el pelilargo junto al rubio salían del área de los salones y se adentraban al área de la cocina, mientras una atenta joven recibía a su clienta con una encantadora sonrisa.

 **-Bienvenida Akamura-san, es grato verla esta noche, adelante la llevaré a su mesa-** decía la joven realizando una distinguida reverencia y mostrando una sonrisa.

 **-Buenas noches Mizuki-chan para mí es muy agradable venir a este lugar tan maravilloso y degustar mi tan amado café-** decía la elegante diseñadora mientras se adentraba al salón con siguiendo a la chica quien la llevaba a una área totalmente diferente a la que ella estaba acostumbraba **-¡Oh Vaya! Tienen mucha gente el día de hoy mi mesa favorita está ocupada-** comentaba la mujer observando el salón bastante ocupado.

 **-Así es, el día de hoy es muy especial, pero no se preocupe Akamura-san le tengo preparado un mejor lugar en otra de nuestras áreas, sígame por favor-** respondía con amabilidad la joven mientras la invitaba a seguirla de nuevo.

Llegaron al área en donde se encontraban un par de mesas distinguidamente adornadas con manteles baige con delicados bordados en ellos, cada mesa estaba adornada por centros de mesa de Calas Blancas, flores que eran las favoritas de la festejada, la delicada vajilla utilizada sobre las mesas también tenía un decorado de la misma flor, las copas, los cubiertos y las servilletas de tela se encontraban finamente colocados en cada lugar, el nivel de música de ambientación y la luz tenue de las lamparas de aquel salón le daban un toque de elegancia sin igual al lugar, la joven llego hasta la mesa central y le ofreció su asiento con una hermosa sonrisa, Akamura-san estaba encantada y maravillada, sus ojos estaban cristalizados de la emoción, pues para una mujer de negocios tan ocupada como ella su cumpleaños rara vez era celebrado.

Una vez que ella tomo asiento, las luces del salón se apagaron y ella apretó la servilleta de tela con sus manos nerviosas. Iniciando con esto la gran sorpresa que le esperaba, en medio de la oscuridad el sonido de un violín se dejaba escuchar con claridad y las velas encendidas de un pastel se notaron de repente, Souichi llevaba entre sus manos uno de sus mejores pasteles que ellos preparaban y ofrecían a sus clientes, caminada despacio mientras iniciaba a cantar las conocidas mañanitas a su distinguida clienta quien derramaba lágrimas de emoción, acto seguido sus compañeros le acompañaron en la canción rodeando aquella mesa.

Al finalizar la melodía y la canción correspondiente, las luces se encendieron de nuevo y varios aplausos se escucharon, todos los invitados ya estaban es sus respectivos lugares dando las felicitaciones respectivas a la mujer quien emocionada los miraba a todos, alrededor de ella sus familiares ya estaban abrazándola y deseándole lo mejor.

Souichi quien ya había colocado el pastel a su lado en una pequeña mesa especial que ellos usaban para estas ocasiones, daba la motivación de soplarle a las velitas significativas que el delicioso pastel tenía, Akamura-san lo hizo y todos nuevamente aplaudieron cortésmente.

 **-Muchas felicidades Akamura-san le deseo lo mejor en este su día-** expresaba con una elegante reverencia y una voz grave que hicieron a la mujer sonrojarse, en definitiva, aquel joven era realmente atractivo.

 **-Muchas gracias Tatsumi-san fue una maravillosa sorpresa escucharlo cantar, Taichirou-san no sabía que usted tocaba el violín, lo hace maravillosamente, muchas gracias a todos, estoy sin palabras, no puedo decir más…-** respondía emocionada hasta las lágrimas al ver al pelilargo y al rubio sonreírle con aprecio.

 **-Fue un placer tocar para usted Akamura-san, sin embargo, la voz de Tatsumi-san y mis compañeros le dio un magnifico toque a mi interpretación, por favor disfrute su noche, me retiro -** Isogai hacia una elegante reverencia mientras se retiraba para dar instrucciones a sus compañeros **-Comiencen a servir los primeros platillos, ofrezcan las cartas de bebidas a los invitados y tomen sus órdenes por favor yo iré a revisar los demás salones, recuerden que tenemos más clientes por atender esta noche-.**

Souichi veía con asombro que Isogai también hacia un magnifico trabajo distribuyendo las actividades entre sus compañeros, quienes con elegancia y distinción realizaban su trabajo y como capitán no se podría quedar atrás, se dirigió hacia la diseñadora para despedirse. **-Akamura-san me retiro por el momento, por favor siga disfrutando de su noche en compañía de su distinguida familia e invitados, en un momento les atenderán, estaré a su servicio si se le ofrece algo más, con permiso** \- realizaba una reverencia dando la vuelta para alejarse de aquella mesa.

Al salir de aquel salón volvió su vista para ver aquel panorama **-"Es una hermosa familia, ojalá yo pudiera volverlos a ver"-** pensó sonriendo con melancolía, aquel joven tenía un triste pasado familiar que más adelante sería revelado, aquellas miradas de alegría le hicieron recordar la época de su adolescencia cuando podía estar rodeado de toda su familia, una sombra de tristeza inundo su estado de ánimo y por unos instantes sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando una voz golpeo sus oídos e hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo.

 **-Tatsumi-san ¿Está usted bien? -**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Gracias por su lectura.**

 **Será un placer leer sus comentarios, ya saben que, a mi manera, pero les respondo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	6. Descubrimientos

**Hola Naomi reportandose!**

 **Se esconde por la piedras que le lanzan!**

 **Agradezco de corazón a las personas que aun se acuerdan de esta loca!**

 **¡No he muerto... Sigo muy viva!**

 **¡Disfruten su Lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Descubrimientos**

 **-Tatsumi-san ¿Está usted bien?-**

Sé giró al notar que a lado suyo se encontraba alguien de pie, le miraba con preocupación, un apuesto joven de ojos verdes, quien vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga remangada hasta el antebrazo, pantalón de mezclilla color vino, llevaba unos tirantes negros que le hacían verse estéticamente encantador y unos mocasines cafés; estaba prácticamente enfrente de él, los iris color ámbar brillaron con fulgor al mirar a aquel joven, quien tenía un porte bastante encantador y aquella ropa resaltaba su atractivo bastante bien.

 **-¡Morinaga-san!-** exclamo sorprendido, su mente aún no procesaba el hecho de que estaba de nuevo frente a él.

 **-Sí, ¡Uh! Le preguntaba sí sé encuentra bien, por un momento su sonrisa abandono su rostro y parecía como si algo le preocupara o… ¿Acaso se comenzó a sentir mal?-** el escritor le mencionaba al mirar la preocupación en su rostro.

 **-Con permiso, disculpen voy a pasar-** solicitaba un mesero quien traía sobre su hombro una gran charola con bebidas, ya que ambos se encontraban en medio del pasillo que daba al gran salón.

 **-¡Ah! disculpe-** se disculpaba el escritor mientras que él y Souichi se movían hacia un lado.

El capitán de meseros rápidamente recobro su comportamiento y recordando lo que sucedió semanas atrás, busco con la mirada a su amigo a quien ubico de inmediato, se encontraba hablando amenamente con Daisuke-san mientras atendía su mesa al otro extremo del salón contiguo.

 **-Morinaga-san es peligroso que estemos en este pasillo, por favor regrese a su mesa, parece que Taichirou-san acaba de llevar su orden a la mesa, yo regresaré a mis labores con permiso-** le comentó con educación, pero con una voz bastante seria.

 **-¡Uh! Pero no contesto mi pregunta Tatsumi-san… ¿En verdad se encuentra bien?-** replicó el escritor con voz bastante preocupada.

 **-¡Eh! ¡Ah! Sí yo… me encuentro bien, no me pasa nada, simplemente tengo muchos pendientes que resolver esta noche-** respondió nervioso moviéndose nuevamente ya que en verdad ambos obstaculizaban la labor de sus compañeros, quienes traían nuevamente charolas con platillos para el evento de Akamura-san.

 **-Lo llevaré hasta su mesa debemos retíranos de aquí, acompáñeme por favor-** Indicaba Souichi comenzando a caminar hacia la mesa en donde Daisuke los miraba con una grata sonrisa.

El joven de ojos verdes caminaba detrás del apuesto capitán de meseros, a quien recorrió con la vista por completo, fijando su mirada en esa cadera y su delgada cintura.

Souichi sintió el peso de esa mirada y camino más rápido sin embargo algo detuvo su andar y del escritor **\- ¡Disculpe!... ¡Es usted en realidad!... ¡Morinaga Tetsuhiro-san!-** la voz de una joven se escuchó atrayendo la atención del peli azul quien asentía con la mirada y le sonreía amenamente, sonrisa que Souichi admiro mientras aquella joven mujer bastante nerviosa por cierto, le solicitaba un autógrafo al joven escritor **-Sabía que era usted, yo… en realidad… lo admiro mucho, Morinaga-san… su último libro me encantó tanto, sin embargo, ¿Podría firmarme esta novela por favor? Este trabajo suyo es… uno de mis favoritos** \- "Amor prohibido" el peli largo leyó rápidamente en esa portada que identifico de inmediato, observando que mientras el escritor tomaba el libro entre sus manos su expresión cambiaba de repente, pudo percibir su entrecejo fruncirse y morderse el labio inferior por unos segundos, sin embargo rápidamente volvió a sonreír para su fan y gustoso procedió a firmarlo, sin embargo aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido para el capitán de meseros quien ya había descubierto algo importante hace unas semanas atrás.

 **-¡Claro! Dígame por favor… ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?-** respondió y cuestionó el escritor mientras la chica lo mencionaba muy emocionada **-Mi nombre es Watanabe Yuki-.** Y dicho eso Morinaga escribió una dedicatoria y firmo la ultima página de aquel libro, se lo devolvió a la chica y acto seguido ambos se despidieron con una cordial reverencia.

El escritor regreso al lado del capitán a quien sonrió con aparente amabilidad **-¡Lo siento! Ya le he robado valioso tiempo, no tiene que acompañarme Tatsumi-san, puedo llegar sólo a mi… mesa ¿Eh? ¿Tatsumi-san?-** Souichi le miraba fijamente, examinando aquella sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuando ambos cruzaron miradas.

 **-Morinaga-san… usted… ¿Siempre sonríe de esa forma?-** Souichi le cuestionó bastante interesado en su respuesta, la pregunta había sido tan casual, que dejo sorprendido al joven escritor que de inmediatamente cuestionó también **-¿De qué forma?... Tatsumi-san yo no lo entiendo…-**

Antes de que Souichi volviera a cuestionar al peli azul, Isogai llego hasta él y le indico algo en su odio, rápidamente la mirada de Souichi cambio **-Bien, ya comprendo, iré de inmediato-** Isogai se marchó a prisa, mientras el peli largo acompañaba al escritor a su mesa, en donde un sonriente Hiroto los esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Muy buenas noches Tatsumi-san, veo que se encuentra muy ocupado, esta noche el Restaurant está bastante abarrotado, pero descuide le aseguro que no le quitaré mucho de su tiempo-** le comentaba el amable asistente mientras reía al mirar la expresión de Morinaga quien se sentaba en frente de él con cara de pocos amigos, acto seguido volvía a levantarse en dirección a los sanitarios de manera precipitada, Hiroto cubrió de forma disimulada su boca para ahogar una sutil risa, comprendió a la perfección que aquel susurro que su atractivo Isogai-san le había hecho a aquel atractivo capitán no le había agradado para nada a su amigo, quien veía escabullirse de la mesa, antes de volver a sacar su bipolaridad contra aquel atractivo capitán quien de igual manera, parpadeo al ver la acción del escritor.

Regreso su vista al asistente quien se ajustaba su corbata en forma de disimulo **-Daisuke-san ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quiere decirme?-** Souich **i** cuestionó directamente.

Hiroto tomo su elegante agenda entre sus manos y la abrió con sutileza en donde el separador se encontraba colocado, después le miro de manera formal **-En estos momentos Morinaga-san está preparando un nuevo proyecto que está planeado lanzarse a principios del siguiente año, aun no esta muy seguro de que género darle a esta nueva novela, ya que sus ideas no son muy claras todavía, así que él me ha pedido por favor que reserve una cita con usted, ya que el desea conversar ampliamente y solicitar su poyo-** terminando de hablar el asistente saco un pequeño estuche de su saco, lo abrió y tomo una tarjeta de presentación con sus datos de contacto y se la ofreció al peli largo.

Souichi se sorprendió al escuchar la manera cortés y profesional en el que el asistente le había hablado, tomo la tarjeta con su mano cuidadosamente y la miro por varios segundos antes de volver a cuestionar dudoso **-¿Conversar conmigo? Pero yo… ¿De qué manera ayudaría a Morianaga-san? Yo no comprendo… además porque no me lo dice el personalmente, es decir hace semanas me comentaba algo acerca de eso, pero antes de que yo pudiera responder, se fue súbitamente y no me dijo nada más-** expresó claramente al asistente quien sonrió amablemente.

 **-¡Ah! Sí, lo recuerdo, en aquella ocasión el editor en jefe nos presionó urgentemente para regresar a la oficina y terminar de entregarle unos documentos, "Kunihiro-san" es muy exigente en el tiempo de las entregas de documentos, él esta presionando mucho a Morinaga-san para entregar su borrador, ellos no se llevan nada bien y siempre están discutiendo, ¡oh! Dios ellos realmente no parecen… ¡ah! ¡uh! estoy hablando de más… en fin por favor Tatsumi-san permítale un poco de tiempo, estoy seguro de que le agradará lo que él tiene que decirle.** Hiroto le solicitaba al capitán mientras este le miraba aún más confundido.

 **-Morinaga-san realmente escribirá una novela nuevamente… eso es bueno-** susurró aquello captando la atención del asistente, quien comenzaría a utilizar su técnica de convencimiento.

 **-Tatsumi-san… ¿Usted ha leído los libros de Morinaga-san?-** Hirotó cuestionó mientras tomaba con calma un sorbo de su amado café, y le miraba con esos expectante ojos grises. Esperando escuchar su respuesta.

Souichi se había perdido en esos enigmáticos ojos, que su respuesta fue totalmente sincera, y sólo se dio cuenta hasta que la última frase fue pronunciada **-¡Eh! Sí, he leído todos sus libros… yo… ¡Uh!-**

Hiroto ampliamente sorprendido, coloco con delicadeza la taza en el plato sobre la mesa y respondió emocionado **-¡Ya veo!... Entonces… Usted también es un fan lector de Morinaga-san eso es increíble-.**

Souichi se estremeció al sentirse descubierto e intento cambiar su respuesta **-Bueno en realidad… Yo no dije eso… Sólo leí algunos de sus últimos libros, por recomendación de un buen cliente, en general me agrada leer recomendaciones-** eso claramente era una gran mentira, él tenia todos los libros de Morinaga-san resguardados en su casa, pues desde que leyó el primero de ellos, se dio a la tarea de buscar sus demás obras.

 **-¡Oh! Ya veo los últimos…-** Hiroto sin embargo era bastante perspicaz y quiso ponerlo a prueba **-Y de esos "Últimos" que usted leyó ¿Cual le agrado más?-** cuestionó muy interesado, ya que como asistente de Tetsuhiro, el conocía la temática de cada libro y por ende podía adivinar el gusto de la trama que le agrado más.

 **-¡Eh! bueno… yo…-** el pelilargo no caería tan fácil en esa trampa ya que pensó en el titulo del ultimo libro, una comedia bastante entretenida, de esa manera Hiroto descartaría la idea de que era un gran fan y lo dejaría tranquilo, sin embargo, cuando ya estaba por contestar una emocionada voz lo desconcertó por completo.

 **-¡Es en serio! ¡De verdad es enserio! -** Tetsuhiro había regresado rápidamente a la mesa y había escuchado la última parte de su conversación.

 **-¡Eh!... … … -** el capitán exclamó sorprendido, sintiendo un frio recorrer su espalda y al mirar esa sonrisa en el rostro de su escritor favorito, se quedo sin palabras.

 **-Tatsumi-san a leído mis libros, me siento muy feliz de escuchar esto, a mí también me gustaría saber ¿Que titulo le agrado más?-** Tetsuhiro exclamó con emoción y alegría, mostrando una sonrisa sincera , en realidad esa era una sonrisa diferente, no era parecida a las que siempre otorgaba a sus fans o en sus presentaciones de firma de autógrafos, esta era una realmente genuina, tan brillante y contagiosa que hacía ver al escritor aún más atractivo, sin embargo Souichi aún no lo conocía lo suficiente para notarlo, y pensó que era una sonrisa cualquiera.

Se sintió extraño por que no podía entender a este joven enfrente de él, además la bipolaridad del escritor no le ayudaba en nada. Hace unos instantes vio ese cambio en su semblante al firmar aquel libro que su fan le solicitó, ¿Realmente había algo en esa historia que le causará algún conflicto? ¿Habría algún motivo por el cual dejo de escribir ese género? Por qué a pesar de ser su obra más vendida y haberse dado a conocer mejor con ella ¿El no parecía estar orgulloso de ella?

Tenía tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarle, tantas cosas de las que deseaba hablar con él, era consciente de que a veces su orgullo no le ayuda a abrirse con las personas, pero Morinaga no era cualquier persona era una que le cautivaba bastante y la cual realmente le interesaba. Recordó las palabras de Isogai que hace semanas atrás le había dicho **-" _Sí quieres saber por qué tu escritor favorito dejo de escribir romance, deberías aceptar su invitación y preguntárselo directamente ¿No crees?"-_** y tomo su decisión, realmente lo haría, realmente aceptará esa invitación por que sólo de esa manera podría conocer a Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

 **-Sí… hay uno en particular que me gustó mucho-** respondió finalmente captando la atención de los dos comensales atentos a su respuesta.

 **-¿Podría decirme el nombre? Así podríamos conversar de él si usted desea… me gusta intercambiar opiniones con mis lectores, lo hago a menudo… yo tengo blog donde…-** Morinaga se sintió feliz al saber cual de sus libros le había gustado a su nueva fuente de inspiración, su sonrisa era tan grande que Hiroto se alegró por él.

Sin embargo, aquella bella sonrisa y su conversación se interrumpió de inmediato cuando el capitán de meseros menciono el nombre de aquel libro **-Amor prohibido… ese es el nombre de la novela que me gusta mucho… "Amor prohibido"-**

 **-¡…!-** Hiroto se quedó sorprendido de escuchar aquello por el simple hecho de que ese título no pertenecía a ninguno de los últimos títulos lanzados por su amigo, ese título pertenecía a los primeros y era e titulo en particular era con el cual su amigo se había dado a conocer y del cual obtuvo bastante popularidad.

 **-"… …. …. "-** Morinaga le miro en silencio su sonrisa se esfumó por completo y no pudo disimularlo siquiera, sólo fueron unos segundos en donde esos ojos verdes le miraba asombrados y sus ojos temblaron al conectarse con esos iris color caramelo quienes le miraban atónito, desvió la miraba hacía los ventanales rápidamente, se aclaró la garganta y regreso la mirada a Hiroto antes de forzar en su rostro una sonrisa respondiendo con tranquilidad **-Ya veo…. a Tatsumi-san…. le agrado esa novela-** después tomo un trago de café sin volver a mirar a Souichi.

Hiroto comprendió la situación y hablo de inmediato en lugar de su amigo - **¡Ah ya veo esa novela! Je je je Bueno Tatsumi-san sólo puedo decir que esa novela fue una obra importante para Morinaga-san, ya que fue de las primeras obras que tuvieron éxito cuando recién empezaba su carrera como escritor, lamento decirle que la persona que lo recomendó debió omitir ese detalle, ese ya no es un título de los últimos que han salido je je je-** Hiroto volvió a tomar de su taza de café, esa era una situación incómoda, esa novela tenía un trasfondo muy personal de su amigo y Morinaga se había quedado completamente callado, rezó al cielo para que Isogai regresara a la mesa a llevarse a su capitán y como si realmente sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, Isogai le hacía una señal a Tatsumi para que lo apoyará en otra área del Restaurant.

Souichi sintió que había descubierto algo interesante y respondió tranquilamente **-¡Ya veo! Entonces Daisuke-san, yo me comunicaré con usted para decirle en que día podría reunirme con Morinaga-san-** le comentaba al asistente del escritor mientras este sonreía encantado y le respondía emocionado **-¡Ah! Claro que sí Tatsumi-san, esperaremos ansiosamente su llamada, muchas gracias por su tiempo-.**

Al parecer por fin su mejor amigo había obtenido una respuesta afirmativa de aquel enigmático hombre del cual se sentía muy atraído **-Morinaga-san me parece que podrá concretar una "cita de trabajo" próximamente… Eso es muy bueno para usted verdad, creo que ahora sí podrá avanzar son su novela… ¿No está de acuerdo?... ¿Morinaga-san?-… ¿Verdad Morinaga-san?** Hiroto pateo disimuladamente a Morinaga para sacarlo de su trance y este le miro confundido sintiendo la profunda mirada que el capitán de meseros tenía sobre él, para luego escuchar nuevamente la voz de su amigo - **¿Verdad Morinaga-san? Estaremos muy pendientes de su llamada-**

 **-¡Eh!... ¡Ah! Sí, muchas gracias Tatsumi-san se lo agradezco tanto, espero en realidad contar con su apoyo-** se levando con rapidez e hizo una educada reverencia, mientras le entregaba una nueva tarjeta de presentación, la cual el capitán acepto sin objeciones, a pesar de ya tener una de parte de Daisuke-san.

 **-Bien, entonces me retiro, en verdad tengo mucho trabajo esta noche-** dicho esto realizó una reverencia y se marchó rápidamente de la mesa para volver a sus labores.

Souichi abandono rápidamente aquella mesa, mientras miraba aquella tarjeta personal del escritor entre sus manos, era muy elegante de alguna manera, aunque los grabados de las letras que conformaban su nombre parecían tener un relieve debido al diseño en realidad no lo tenían, era un efecto de diseño bastante ingenioso, en la parte de enfrente estaban los números de la Junya Editorial a la cual pertenecía su escritor, así como los de sus asistente personal, sin embargo cuando volteo aquella tarjeta se encontró con una frase y unos números escritos en ella.

 ** _-"Este es mi número telefónico personal: XXX-X65-3041"-_**

Sus iris color miel brillaron de emoción, sin embargo su rostro se mantuvo apacible ante aquella sorpresa, ahora tenia el número personal de su escritor favorito, estaba claro que Morinaga ya tenía esa tarjeta preparada para él y se la entrego en el momento justo, estaba muy contento sin embargo una duda amenazó sus pensamientos en ese momento **-"¿Morinaga-san dará tan fácilmente su teléfono personal?"-.**

Unas semanas después Souichi se encontraba descansando en su departamento, había sido un día agotador de trabajo y se encontraba disfrutando de una cerveza bien fría después de haber tomado un refrescante baño, había trabajado a marchas forzadas ya que había solicitado un fin de semana completo para poder asistir a la cita, en la que noches anteriores había concordado con aquel molesto escritor, el sólo recordarlo le hacía sentir molesto con el mismo, ya que pudiendo llamar a Daisuke-san para confirmar la fecha, el horario y el lugar, le llamó por error a Morinaga-san.

 **-Debería guardar en mi teléfono los números de Daisuke y Morinaga-san, ya que es un milagro que no haya perdido estas tarjetas de presentación, siempre se me olvida donde pongo las cosas-** hablaba consigo mismo mientras daba de alta los contactos en su celular, había decidido que sería mejor llamarles para proponer la fecha, ya tenía todo programado en su mente, sabía que los fines de semana eran los mas repletos de trabajo sin embargo recordaba las motivadoras palabras de su amigo.

 ** _**Recuerdo**_**

 ** _"-¿Este fin de semana? ¡Claro! no creo que haya mayor problema, tú puedes dejarme tus obligaciones a mí, yo me ocuparé de todo, ya paso un tiempo y no te decidías a llamarles, creo que se estarán preguntando ¿Sí les vas ayudar o no?-_**

 ** _-Sólo estaba dejando que los eventos más importantes pasarán esta semana, no es que me quisiera dar importancia en hacerlos esperar, es sólo que nunca he pedido un fin de semana completo, suelo descansar los sábados de preferencia, pero… no sé qué pueda suceder…-_**

 ** _-¡Jooo! Así que planeas hacerle algo a tu amado escritor en esa cita, que necesitas un día adicional jajajajaja-_**

 ** _-¡Callate Idiota! No digas tonterías, lo que trato de decir, es que no quiero perder mi día de descanso, así que un día será para ver que es lo que Morinaga-san desea y al otro dormiré todo el día como siempre lo hago en todos mis descansos, no quiero perderme mi día personal-_**

 ** _-jajajajajaja si claro, eso es a lo que te refieres, muy bien no se diga más, déjame el control esta semana yo me ocupare de todo, por lo tanto, Sou-kun tendrás que compensarme la siguiente vez-_**

 ** _-Gracias Isogai, claro te compensaré después-_**

 ** _**Fin del Recuerdo**_**

Había acordado con Isogai que le cubriría sus obligaciones como capitán el próximo fin de semana, toda la semana Isogai había hecho un extraordinario trabajo como capitán en jefe, Souichi no tenía que preocuparse por nada, confiaba plenamente en la capacidad de liderazgo de su amigo, ya que su trabajo de dirección y administración de sus compañeros en el restaurante era de primer nivel, tanto que si Souichi dejará aquel lugar, no habría duda que Isogai sería el reemplazo más adecuado.

Sin embargo, era viernes por la noche y aún no había llamado al asistente de su escritor favorito, así que tomando el valor suficiente, jugo con la libreta de contactos en su celular, miraba el teléfono personal de Morinaga-san y el número de su asistente, sin decidir a quién llamar.

 **-¿Y si mañana es imposible reunirnos? ¿Tal vez mañana estará ocupado?-** se cuestionó temeroso así mismo y se regañó por haber sido tan engreído **-Creo que me he tomado demasiado tiempo en pensarlo, esto es demasiado precipitado ¿No es como si él estuviera a mí disponibilidad? ¿En que estabas pensando Souichi Tatsumi?-** No era para nada adecuado llamarlos y decirles que estaría disponible el día siguiente, él era un simple trabajador de restaurante y estaba a punto de pedir reunirse con un escritor reconocido, ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar que la disponibilidad del escritor estaba a su voluntad? **-Temo que agendar para mañana la reunión con ellos será imposible. ¿Qué haré? Ya le pedí a Isogai que me apoyará esta semana y si me dan otra fecha, ¿Tendré que solicitar su apoyo de nuevo?-.**

El pelilargo seguía debatiéndose entre llamar o no llamar dando vueltas en medio de su sala, cuando sus dedos temblorosos oprimieron el número telefónico y comenzó a marcar, dejando escuchar en medio del silencio de aquel departamento el tono del teléfono, así como unos largos minutos en espera al fin una voz muy conocida respondió.

 **-Sí, Disculpe por haberle hecho esperar, habla Morinaga Tetsuhiro… dígame** \- en el momento en que ese saludo tan cortés llego a sus oídos el corazón de Souichi latió fuertemente, tanto que no pudo responder de inmediato **-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?-** la persona nuevamente cuestionó dudoso.

Souichi respiraba después de un rato de contener la respiración diciendo su nombre casi en un susurro **-"Tatsumi Souichi"-**

 **-¿Tatsumi-san?-** el escritor cuestionó emocionado **-Tatsumi-san gracias por llamarme, había esperado su llamada por un largo tiempo, ¿Dígame ya tiene un día disponible para hablar conmigo? ¡Ah! Permítame acabo de llegar a mi casa y estaba a punto de instalarme-** el escritor respondía muy emocionado, mientras se escuchaba un poco de ruido a través del auricular de su teléfono.

 **-¡Ah! Si está ocupado puedo llamar después, no hay problema-** respondía nervioso el pelilargo dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente por haberlo llamado a él **-"Sí sólo quería agendar la cita, debí marcarle a Daisuke-san, pero no la mala suerte siempre me persigue ¿Por qué tuve que llamarlo precisamente a él?"-** se regañaba mentalmente.

 **-No por favor, no cuelgue, he estado esperando su llamada por mucho tiempo, la verdad es que siempre traigo mucho material a casa, mis manos venían ocupadas y no podía contestar mí celular, de hecho pensé que era mi editor en jefe, tuve una reunión con él hace unos minutos, la verdad la presión de ese hombre es demasiada y creí que era él je je je… pero él siempre esta…-** parecía que el escritor le encantaba charlar por teléfono, ya que sentía que aquella llamada era bastante casual, para ser la primera vez que le llamaba, Souichi no había podido interrumpirlo desde que comenzó a hablar **-¡Ah! pero no se preocupe, dígame por la hora, ya debe de estar en su casa, dígame ¿Qué tal su día de trabajo?-** el chico de ojos verdes cuestionó con interés.

 **-¡Eh! ¿Mi día de trabajo?-** repitió la cuestión y contesto tranquilamente - **Mi día estuvo muy ocupado, como toda la semana, en este trabajo rara vez se puede estar relajado, siempre estamos en movimiento y resolviendo situaciones inesperadas, así es como es…-** después de notar que había respondido casualmente se aclaró la garganta y regreso al motivo de su llamada **-¡Cogh! ¡Cogh! Morinaga-san el motivo de llamarle es que…-** se lo pensó unos segundos antes de continuar, dándole oportunidad al escritor de hablar primero.

 **-¿Tiene la fecha disponible para nuestra reunión?-** el joven escritor cuestionó sin reserva.

 **-¡Eh! Sí, el día de mañana es mi descanso, así que podré reunirme con usted, pero si está muy ocupado podríamos dejarlo para otro momento, no quiero… -** aun no terminaba de responder, cuando nuevamente la voz del escritor le interrumpió. **-¡Mañana! Me parece perfecto. Muy bien ¿Tiene algún lugar en mente?-** de nuevo el escritor llevaba el liderazgo en esa conversación.

 **-Bueno no he pensado en el lugar, ya que primero quería estar seguro de su disponibilidad, así que…-** Souichi no era muy eficaz hablando, ya que el escritor nuevamente interrumpía su conversación.

 **-No se preocupe por eso, yo conozco un lugar tranquilo en donde podemos conversar sin interrupciones-** le decía el escritor bastante emocionado **-Existe un lugar al que suelo ir para poder escribir y pensar en mis ideas, me gustaría llevarlo a ese lugar, para poder hablar de mi nuevo proyecto.**

 **-¡Eh! Claro me parce bien, si me dice la dirección del lugar y el horario, mañana yo podría verlos en ese lugar-** respondió el pelilargo, esperado escuchar la dirección del lugar de la reunión que tendría con Daisuke-san y su escritor favorito.

 **-"¡Vernos!"-** pensó rápidamente Morinaga, captando de inmediato la pluralidad en esa expresión, el pelilargo pensaba que se reuniría con ambos, pero era más que obvio que esa no era la intención de Morinaga-san.

 **-No es necesario, el día de mañana "pasaremos por usted" así que por favor ¿Podría decirme su dirección?-** el escritor cuestionó con interés.

Morinaga definitivamente estaba interesado en que el pelilargo le diera esa información, para poder conocer en qué lugar de la ciudad vivía su encantador capitán de meseros.

 **-¡Eh! No se preocupe, Morinaga-san no quiero causarles problemas, mejor dígame usted, en qué lugar se llevará la reunión y nos vemos allá ¿En qué horario le parece más conveniente?-**

Sin embargo Souichi no era tan confiado en las personas y siempre mantenía su vida personal al margen, decir a un desconocido su domicilio, no era común en él, incluso si su escritor favorito le solicitaba su dirección, él aún no lo conocía bastante bien, como para poder decir que Morinaga-san era una persona de fiar en esos momentos.

 **-¡Uh! No sería ningún problema pasar a recogerlo, pero si usted gusta mejor de esa manera, por mi está bien, así que podemos vernos en la siguiente dirección ¿Tiene donde apuntar?-.**

Por otra parte Morinaga era alguien completamente opuesto a él, era una persona bastante sincera y confiada, sin embargo también tenía su lado audaz y ya que no pudo obtener la información que deseaba, el aplicaría otra manera de conseguirla más adelante.

 **-Sí dígame ¿Cuál es la dirección?-** Souichi se sintió muy tranquilo, con lapicero en mano, apunto el domicilio así como el horario indicado por el escritor.

 **-Muy bien, entonces mañana a las 9 am en este lugar-** expresó el pelilargo **,** mientras preguntaba alguna referencia del mismo **-¿Pero dígame qué características tiene este lugar?-** cuestionó sin dudarlo.

 **-¡Ah! Es gran un edificio muy moderno, se encuentra a mitad de una avenida muy concurrida en el centro de Tokio, la entrada es bastante ostentosa, puede esperarme en la recepción del mismo, incluso puede preguntar por mí si llega antes, pero lo más probable es que yo… ya esté ahí cuando usted llegue-** declaró el escritor con demasiada calma.

 **-"¿Este es…. su lugar favorito?"-** Souichi se cuestionó en sus pensamientos **-¿Me preguntó qué tipo de lugar será?-** estaba tan concentrado en ese detalle que no había captado la última oración del escritor.

Después de un par de frases cortas más entre ambos, su comunicación se dio por finalizada, por parte del pelilargo quien declaró que ya era muy tarde para conversar y que el necesitaba hacer otras actividades antes de dormir, el escritor le deseo buenas noches, emocionado por poder tener su añorada cita el día de mañana.

Eran las 8:45 am cuando Souichi había llegado a la entrada de aquel enorme edificio, parecía un reluciente espejo, ya que los tenues rayos del sol que se reflejaban en él, daban mucha luminosidad a la avenida en la cual se encontraba, aquella puerta automática de cristal por la cual entraba, le hizo saber de inmediato que aquel lugar era demasiado lujoso **_-"Es demasiado ostentoso"-_** recordó las palabras del escritor y él declaró en un susurró **-En realidad es demasiado-** sus ojos color ámbar analizaron todo el lugar de inmediato, los pisos de mármol gris finamente pulido, daban la sensación de estar pisando un gran espejo en donde claramente podías mirar tu reflejo, Souichi venía casualmente vestido, en realidad no imaginó que aquel lugar tuviera tanta clase, sin embargo su pantalón de pana color beige y su camisa de manga larga en color blanco, juntos con un par de zapatos del tono de su pantalón, con su cabello sedoso amarrado en una cola baja y ese par de anteojos que le hacían verse bastante intelectual, le daban una presencia hermosa, caminó con seguridad hacía la recepción la cual tenía una barra de mármol negro bastante amplia en donde se encontraban tres mujeres jóvenes, vestidas con un hermoso conjunto color vino, sus peinados altos, y maquilladas de manera natural, mostraban de alguna manera una apariencia profesional pero al mismo tiempo formal, una de las recepcionistas le miro amablemente cuestionándole con una sonrisa - **Buenos Días Señor ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-.**

 **-Buenos Días, Mi nombre es Souichi Tatsumi y tengo una cita con Morinaga Tetsuhiro-san-** respondió de manera cortes.

 **-Claro señor, permítame un minuto-** la joven presionó un par de teclas y en el auricular de su diadema hablo con amabilidad.

 **-¿Morinaga-san? Muy buenos Días, acaba de llegar una persona que pregunta por usted, su nombre es Souichi Tatsumi-san-** la joven miraba su monitor y sonría en forma educada.

 **-Claro Morinaga-san, en un momento lo comunico-** la chica volvió a presionar un botón y pasó un teléfono a Souichi quien lo tomo de inmediato.

 **-Sí, habla Tatsumi-san-** Souichi hablo tranquilamente.

 **-¡Vaya! Tatsumi-san parece que su puntualidad es mucho mejor que la mía, jajajaja estoy a punto de bajar, por favor espéreme un momento, en una segundos estaré con usted-** respondió el escritor emocionando, solicitando la espera.

 **-No se preocupe, es algo muy común en mí, acudir antes de la hora propuesta, está bien yo le espero-** respondió con tranquilidad, para después escuchar el tono de finalización de la llamada.

Regreso el teléfono a la recepcionista dando un gracias por educación, sin embargo, la chica le miraba embelesada, y sonreía coquetamente.

Souichi ignoró aquello, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas que las comensales le daban en el restaurante, no le prestó la mínima atención sólo se giró para mirar hacía la dirección de los elevadores, donde seguramente Morinaga aparecería en unos minutos. Estaba concentrado en ello cuando vio de reojo a un joven alto, rubio de cabello algo desaliñado, ojos azules que contrastaban con unas perceptibles ojeras, aun así su apariencia era bastante buena, traía una gabardina negra y bostezaba sin ningún pudor, se acercó la recepción en donde saludo a las chicas de una manera bastante informal.

 **-¡Buenos días hermosas!-** recargo un brazo en la barra, en donde se reflejó una coqueta sonrisa.

 **-¡Buenos Días Masaki-san! Usted como siempre llegando hasta el día siguiente-** una de las chicas le contesto entre risas.

 **-Debe de estar muy cansado, de nuevo… ¿Trabajo toda la noche?-** Otra le comentaba mientras le miraba preocupada.

 **-Su rostro no luce muy bien, Masaki-san debería dormir muy bien este fin de semana-** la última joven sinceramente le expreso que su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear.

 **-"¿Masaki-san? Me parece que he escuchado ese nombre antes"-** Souichi sintió que aquel nombre le era bastante familiar, pero no recordaba en donde lo había escuchado, sin embargo cuando trato de recordar el mismo rubio le daba la respuesta.

 **-¿Tetsuhiro está en su departamento? Creo que extravié mis llaves de nuevo, y no quiero causarles problemas para que me abran la puerta de nuevo-** preguntó con demasiada confianza llamado al escritor sólo por su nombre de pila.

 **-"¿Tetsuhiro?... ¿Masaki?... ¿Departamento?"-** Souichi se cuestionó mentalmente **,** bastante sorprendido, pues había recordado aquel nombre.

 ** _**Recuerdo**_**

 ** _-Deja de reírte Tetsuhiro y dime la verdad, ¿Qué sucede con Masaki-san? ¿Realmente están saliendo de nuevo? Te pregunto por qué me enteré de que están viviendo juntos-_**

 ** _-¡Oh Vaya! Así que los chismes vuelan rápido en la editorial, la verdad… no es que estemos viviendo juntos, él se está alojando en mi apartamento un par de días… parece que tuvo algunos problemas con la seguridad de su apartamento y no le quedo de otra que solicitar la ayuda de su ex amante-_**

 ** _-Tú sabes muy bien que lo nuestro termino hace tiempo y jamás regresará… pero a pesar de ser mi ex amante, yo no le guardo rencor ni nada además, él es quien maneja la editorial en donde se publican mis libros… así que no me pude negar-_**

 ** _**Fin del Recuerdo**_**

La memoria de Souichi podía ser mala para ciertas situaciones, pero está claramente involucraba a su escritor favorito, por lo tanto recordaba cada mínimo detalle en lo que a él se refería.

 **-No se preocupe Masaki-san, Morinaga-san está bajando en estos minutos, el señor aquí presente lo está esperando-** una de las chicas le señalo a Souichi quien se volvió lentamente con un rosto serio, mirando directamente hacia esos ojos azules, quienes se sorprendieron al mirarlo.

Masaki sonrió de lado, al analizar al apuesto hombre enfrente de él, se acercó un poco más, extendiendo su mano mientras le hablaba al pelilargo **-¡Oh ya veo! Tetsuhiro tiene una cita, espero no causarles inconvenientes en su reunión… mi nombre es Masaki Junya y soy su agente literario… mucho gusto-**

En ese instante las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por su lectura.**_

 _ **Será un placer leer sus comentarios, ya saben que, a mi manera, pero les respondo.**_

 ** _Nos vemos._**


End file.
